Obsession
by DanoR1392
Summary: What happens when someone loves another person too much? Would they lie to get the one they lust after? Steal for them? Die for them? What about killing? How far can one boy go to get the love of their life? Their crush? Their obsession?
1. Ch 1 Obsession

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, anal, Male/Male, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, rape, violence, use of alcohol, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE**_ Colin/?, Colin/Draco, Seamus/Colin, Dennis/Seamus, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more later.

Crushes. What are they really? Why does one get a crush? What happens when the crush turns into infatuation? Love? Lust? Or an obsession? What becomes of the person who is 'crushing'? What about the one being 'crushed' on? What happens when the desire one feels towards another becomes so intense that they will do anything to please that person? Would they lie to get the one they lust after? Steal for them? Die for them? What about killing? How far can one go to get the love of their life? Their crush? Their obsession?

Bright light shot through the castle flooding the great hall with an orangey glow. The students were gathered along their house tables enjoying their breakfast. A small, dark blonde boy sat with a dazed look on his face, fiddling with his camera strap. If he took a picture it would be far too obvious but if he didn't then he wouldn't have the photo to look at so he could remember this moment.

He watched the seventh years in their quidditch uniforms. He could care less about the boys and girls in his year or the ones below. He sighed and glanced down at his lap, cursing in his mind. He knew he was a bit strange, I mean how many other boys had stacks of photos of their peers, some in the shower even. But there was one in particular, one seventeen year old boy that always caught his attention. He was beautiful to him. If only he could run his fingers through that hair, over his shoulders, along his arms. He would be in heaven. He didn't care how strange this was because one day he would be able to do all this, if the other was willing or not.

He picked up his things and followed his classmates out to the quidditch pitch. He loved watching him fly, the speed, the grace, how his hands would wrap about that broom handle and-

"Move it Creevey!" The small boy hissed as his side collided with the edge of the table.

"Honestly Ronald you could at least apologize to him!" Hermione ground out.

"Sorry you were in the way . . . again."

"RONALD!" Colin didn't mind, he was pretty much used to it by now. He walked along the stands, the quidditch players heading to the pitch. He picked a seat he thought was best and turned his camera on. There he was, the boy of his infatuation. He watched the other walk up to the center and mount his broom, listened to the whistle and watched as the older sprang up into the sky, searching for that snitch.

He wished he could see him but he couldn't; not when he was that far up at least. He sat back down and watched the sky, waiting to see the two boys. He needed to see him again. Not just wanted to, but needed to. He gripped his camera tighter and bit his lip forcing himself to look away and take photos of the other players.

Maybe the one he wished to see would even catch the snitch! He laughed to himself. Harry always caught the snitch and he probably always would. It was practically destiny. He stood up with a large smile when he saw the red and green zoom by, snapping a picture as quickly as he could. Who cared about the other players?

"Colin! Colin!" The dark blonde turned and smiled.

"Hey Dennis!" He grinned. The younger took a seat next to him, watching the other players. Colin knew he couldn't pay as close attention now that his brother was bouncing next to him. He'd be too obvious.

When the game ended and his house cheered for their victory, the blonde packed up as quickly as he could.

"I'll meet you in the common room!" He yelled to his mini me and dashed off. The petite boy ran panting into the locker room and his himself in the corner; taking out his wand and casting a quick invisibility charm on himself and the camera, a silencing one following. He let his camera hang around his neck and blushed, reaching down with shaky hands, unclasping his slacks, letting them fall soundlessly to the floor.

Voices were heard in the hall and the locker door opened, the sweaty boys flowing in. The blonde glanced around and smiled when he found the one he wanted. He watched as the older laughed with his companions and slipped his shirt over his head, watching as he let his bottoms fall to the ground. Colin let out a moan, beyond happy that he put up that silencing spell, and slowly slipped his hand into his bottoms, picking up his camera.

The taller walked over to the shower and turned on the water, tilting his head down and bracing his arms on the wall. Colin watched the dirt slowly drip down the thin frame, being washed away. His breath hitched as he tightened his grip on his member and gave a hesitant tug. He snapped the photo and groaned as the boy of his affections turned in such a way that his entire front was facing him.

"Hey we'll catch you later, got some shit to finish for class!" His teammates called out.

"Yeah alright." He seemed to hesitate and wait until the door shut. He relaxed his body and leaned his back against the cool wall. Colin's blue eyes widened when he watched the taller's shaft twitch. The pale hand trailed down the lean chest and stomach and wrapped around the hardening organ.

Colin's heart skipped a beat and he shoved his boxers down. He tugged himself faster, eyes clouding over as he matched his speed with the taller's, taking a shaky picture. This hadn't happened before. He had never seen him wank. He had caught Seamus wanking a few times, even grabbed a few photos, got one of Ron too, but his sister busted in. The moment was broken pretty quickly. He had one of Neville even, that was something to see! He also managed some from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He had some of the Slytherins too.

But never one of his infatuations. He let out a moan and bit his lip, tingle flowing through his body. He couldn't last. He focused his camera on the other's hand, the way it slid back and forth over the thick length, listening to the uneven breaths. The dark blonde cried out and shivered, leaning against the wall for support as his climax struck, exploding outwards onto the tile floor, being washed away with the water, bits slipping down his thighs.

He let his breathing even out and grinned, lifting his camera and snapping a photo as he watched the other moan and shake, climaxing hard. It was amazing. The way his mouth fell open, eyes squeezed shut, the mewls falling from his throat, the pearly stream exiting him only to be washed away as Colin's had.

The younger quickly pulled up his bottoms and slipped out of the room. He didn't take the spells off until he was outside his dorm, stepping in with a soft smile.

"Hey Creevey?" He walked over and grinned at the brunette.

"Have you seen Harry?" Seamus asked him. _Oh yes, I've seen all of you . . . in far more ways than you can even imagine._ He thought before shaking his head.

"No I haven't. Did you check the locker room? He could still be there. Then again I suppose he could be off snogging someone too, or getting a shag, or perhaps-"

"Thanks Colin! But I really didn't need all that, a no was just fine." He ruffled the smaller's hair and the blonde stuck his tongue out at him and flipped him off behind his back.

"Ehem..." He blushed and slowly turned, grinning at Dean. Oh fuck he'd seen him wanking too. Was a bit too mesmerized to take any photos though. Fuck he had one hell of a prick! Colin grinned and dashed off with a laugh, Dean chuckling and shaking his head at the young lad. "Fuck he's a weird one."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin smiled at his roommates and pulled his trunk open, pulling out a treasure box, only about half a foot by half a foot big and slipped onto his bed, drawing the curtains.

"I'm telling you!" James, one of his dorm mates ground out, "He's got bloody porn in there or something!"

Colin rolled his eyes and silenced and glued the curtains, saying a few spells, waving his wand over the box, and taping it in a few spot. One can never be too careful in this school. The box clinked and he pulled it open, tapping it until it grew about another foot and a half. He grinned and took his camera off his neck, quickly developing his photos with magic and sticking those ones to the inside lid, that way they would be the first ones he saw.

Colin was rather organized when it came to things he cared about. He had all his photos in stacks of ten, arranged by house, and who it was. Every photo he took he made sure they would move. He spent a bloody fortune on that damn camera, but by god was it worth it. He smiled and closed the lid, restoring it back to normal and replacing all his locks. Every week he changed them, and he probably always would.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin smiled and sat down at the lunch table, munching away happily.

"Hey Creevey?" He looked up and grinned.

"Hiya Harry!" He shuffled over, practically beaming when the older took a seat next to him.

"There's been a lot of rumours going about and I just wanted to clear them up." He said leaning his arms on the table, facing away from it.

"Alright!"

"I need your help with this though." He said looking at the other. Colin nodded straightening up. "I need you to help me find whoever it is that's been peeping on our peers in the showers." His face paled.

"W-what?" Colin's breath began to pick up.

"Hey calm down! I'm sure they haven't taken any of you, it seems to be just my year so far." Harry whispered. Colin felt a wave of relief flood over him. They really didn't know it was him. "So can you help me?"

"I ah, I can try." The smaller mumbled blushing.

"It's ok mate! We're not going to use you as bait or anything" Seamus chuckled, sitting on the other side of him.

"H-how do you know it's not one of your classmates?" Colin tried.

"Well we don't, that's why we asked you. You're small and sneaky, you can fit in small places that most people can't, and maybe you can find them." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe hide in the showers yourself, see if anyone comes in?" Dean suggested. The others all nodded and the blonde flushed.

"Oh and maybe make a list of everyone who has access to a good camera and is amazing at silencing spells and invisibility tricks too?" Neville asked. The others all agreed and the blonde loosened his tie, clearing his throat.

"Y-yeah a-alright."

"Do you have any guesses as to who it might be off the top of your head?" Harry asked lightly nudging the other.

"A-ah n-n-n-no." He shook his head and stood up. "I need to pee. . ." He dashed off the others making a slight face.

"Eurm thanks for sharing?" Dean muttered.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin ran into the loo and quickly slammed a stall door, letting out shaky breaths. He doubled over the toilet and watched as his lunch resurfaced. He lightly rested his cheek on the cool seat and closed his eyes. Now what? They would find out it was him! What if they found the photos? He shoved his head back over the porcelain bowl and retched.

"Hey you alright in there?" Someone knocked. He coughed and threw up again. The door opened and someone sighed, plopping down behind him and gently rubbing his back. "Get me a glass of water?" An Irish accent rang out. There were pitter patters and the blonde vomited again, a chocked sob falling out. His breathing picked up as it became difficult to breath, could he suffocate to death from getting ill?

"Calm down Colin!" His brother mumbled plopping next to him and scratching the back of his neck. "He gives himself panic attacks when he gets sick."

"Hey here's the water." Dean whispered handing it to Seamus and stepping back. The blonde's vomiting slowed to gagging then stopped completely. Small sniffles continued to leave the small frame and he leaned back from the toilet, the Irishman handing him a glass of water. Colin tried to say thanks but all that came out was a dry cough.

"You're welcome." Seamus smiled and ruffled his hair. "You'll be alright on your own now?" He just nodded and sipped on the liquid, his brother sitting next to him.

"What happened? Did you give yourself another panic attack?" Dennis asked.

"Ah no, I ah, I just ate something that, that ah, that didn't agree with my stomach."

"You're a terrible liar but I'll drop it." Dennis smiled at him. Colin nodded and closed his eyes. Fuck throwing up makes you sleepy.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

_**I will update on Fridays not including tomorrow! Same with the Payback's a Bitch, Tomorrow doesn't count .**_


	2. Ch 2 did Creevey just

_**TO: Aurora**_

Addicted? Oh good! Lol, because I'm working on like 30 different ones . One of them is based on id Voldemort had won and turned all the half-bloods, muggleborns and blood-traitors into slaves :P But I still keep all the same casualties so some of them are being auctioned off and still in the middle of grieving (Cough, cough, Dennis and the Weasleys, cough, cough).

_**TO: SamHAS**_

Of course he has issues! It would be no fun if he was _normal_ now would it? :P Wait till you figure out who he's obsessed over . . .

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, anal, Male/Male, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, rape, violence, use of alcohol, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE**_ Colin/?, Colin/Draco, Seamus/Colin, Seamus/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more later.

"You're a terrible liar but I'll drop it." Dennis smiles at him. Colin nodded and closed his eyes. Fuck throwing up makes you sleepy.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin let out a sigh when his brother left. He climbed into his bed and lay down on his stomach. He had to see him. He had to. He got up and threw a t-shirt on, grabbing his wand and exiting his room. It took a while, longer than usual since he had to be so quiet, but eventually he managed it. He slipped into his obsession's room, invisibility charm casted, and snuck towards the older's bed. He carefully pulled the curtains open and slipped onto the mattress, sitting at the foot of the bed, watching the taller sleep.

The smaller had a smile on his face and bit his lip, hips subconsciously bucking. He wanted to touch him. The Dark blonde reached out and gently grasped the thick blankets, pulling them down. He smirked triumphantly when he finally got them to slip over the other's member, loose boxers hiding his prize from his eyes. He took out his charmed camera and snapped a picture. Fuck he loved his cock. He bit his plump lip and very slowly lifted the bottom of the other's boxers up.

He couldn't get it high enough though. He prayed this could work. He reached out with trembling hands and opened the button on the thin boxers, pushing the material aside. His breath hitched and he stared at the semi hard shaft.

He bit his lip hard and snapped a quick picture, reaching out and lightly touching the velvety flesh. He let out a moan, more than pleased that he remembered his silencing charm. He watched as the older's member twitched slightly.

Colin lightly ran his finger from the base of the shaft up to the top, reaching into his own boxers with his other hand and grasping himself.

The other's brows furrowed and a moan left him, his shaft hardening the rest of the way. The blonde let out a shaky breath and carefully touched the other's slit, precum spreading on his finger. A groan left the other and the blonde stopped, waiting until he knew it was alright.

Slowly he brought his finger to his mouth and darted his tongue out, lapping at the substance, moaning high in his throat and slipping the digit into his warm cavern, eyes slipping closed.

"Mmm." Colin froze and slowly moved to the end of the bed, his hand slipping out of his boxers. The older stirred awake and glanced down cursing. He watched as the seeker reached out and grasped himself, making quick work of his member, Colin practically drooling and carefully slipping his own boxers down. The other gasped and shot his load, breathing heavily and falling back asleep.

Colin grinned and reached out, scooping up some of the substance on his finger. It was still warm even. He slipped his finger into his mouth and gasped, blushing furiously as he looked down. He let out a shaky breath when the other didn't even stir; his seed mixing with the taller's on the flat stomach.

This was definitely staying to himself. No one needed to know that he came just from tasting the other boy. He wasn't even wanking! He slipped his clothes back on and carefully crawled next to the other, pressing his face in the taller's neck. He breathed in his sent and lightly kissed his pulse point before leaving the room completely, a shit eating grin on his face. He kissed him!

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin smiled and skipped down the hall the following morning. Fuck life was good, no it was bloody brilliant! He grinned at Harry and took a daring step, plopping down on a spot on the bench, between him and Seamus.

"Hiya Harry! Hiya Seamus! How's your morning?"

"Someone's overly chipper." The brunette smiled. "S'alright." Seamus ruffled the younger's hair and Colin just smiled.

"I had a strange dream." Harry muttered. They all looked at him. "It was like someone was in my room or something and was watching me sleep. But there was nothing there when I woke up." He shrugged.

"Weird dream. I had one about chocolate and-"

"You and your sweets Ron." Ginny sighed, plopping between him and Harry. "Hey Harry." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi Ginny." She grinned and Colin scowled. Seamus' brow rose at that.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Hey Creevey you gotta come tonight!" Seamus said tossing an arm around the startled boy.

"What?" He blinked up at the older. The Irishman gave him a huge grin.

"There's a party! Slytherin's are throwing it but all houses can join! Come on Whattaya say?"

"I-I don't know." The blonde bit his lip and shuffled his feet nervously.

"It'll be loads of fun!" Seamus mumbled in the shorter's ear making him blush. "Please!"

"O-ok." The older whooped and pated the smaller's back, jogging off to sit by the fire. Colin finally stepped out of the stairway and into the common room. "S-Seamus?" The older looked up from his group of mates. "W-when and where?"

"Oh! Right!" He grinned. "Tonight at ten, don't worry, I'll make sure you get there alright?" The blonde just nodded and headed to his room. This was a terrible, _terrible_ idea.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

There was a knock on the door and Colin bit his lip. "H-hang on!"

"We've gotta get going Cols! Open the door or I will!" Seamus called through. The blonde closed his eyes and whimpered, yanked harder. The door opened and he gasped locking his grey eyes with Seamus' blue.

"Mate you're going to rip your hair out!" Harry muttered coming in from behind the Irishman. Colin lowered his hands and shuffled his feet.

"I-I can't find my favourite shirt." He whispered looking away. Harry raised a brow and held his wand out, summoning 'Colin's favourite shirt'. The blonde's eyes lit up and he hugged the brunette tight, grabbing his shirt and yanking his other one off, pulling the black top on. He smiled brightly at them and nodded. "Ok I'm ready!" They raised their brows and led the young boy through the secrete passageways to the room of requirement.

"I remember when we held the meetings here!" Colin whispered. The door opened and they slipped in, the music filling their ears as soon as the object was closed. The dark blonde's eyes widened and he glanced around at all the drunk, high, stripping, almost naked, laughing, puking people. ". . . Bloody hell . . ."

"Come on, follow me!" Harry said lightly touching the smaller's arm and pulling him through the crowd. His stomach turned and he blushed, sitting down in a circle, a spell being cast to quiet the music and people around them.

"Welcome to the game! We've barely started!" Pansy grinned at them.

"What game are we playing?" Dean asked.

"Truth or dare of course!" Pansy grinned at them. "Alright. Since this is a wizard game, I've been told there's a muggle version, I will tell all the muggleborns and such how this will work." She cleared her throat. "If you say truth you don't have a choice. You down a shot and the veritaserum will force you to speak the truth." The others nodded. Colin started to feel nervous. "If you pick dare then, well you have two options, do the dare, or you have to lick . . ." She thought for a moment.

"Whipped cream?" Theo offered. She grinned at him.

"Alright, you have to lick whipped cream off the other person instead."

"So let me get this straight." Seamus muttered. "Either we say dare and have to do it, or we have to be embarrassed by everyone, and if we're too chicken to pick dare then we have to take a shot before saying truth?"

"Pretty much." Pansy shrugged.

"Alright, I'm in!" The Irishman grinned and turned to Colin.

"I-I don't know about this."

"Chicken." Nott smirked. "Aren't Gryffindorks supposed to be all brave and shit?"

"Fine." The blonde mumbled slouching. "I'm in." A couple of them cheered and Harry clapped him on the back, making the young blonde blush.

"So who goes first?" Seamus called out.

"I will!" Pansy smirked. And so the nightmare on Hogwarts Street started. Dares flew back and forth, truths and shots sliding in between. Colin wasn't too pleased that he had to kiss a girl much less Millicent. But it was far better than having her lick cream off him! He blushed when Seamus was dared by Ernie McMillan. He felt his cheeks burn and he turned to the older a bit nervous.

Seamus just shrugged and attached his lips to the startled blonde's, slipping his tongue between his lips, and coaxing the smaller's to play. Colin's eyes slipped shut and he tentatively leaned into the kiss. The brunette pulled back and gave him a huge grin and winked before turning and asking Ginny truth or dare.

Colin blinked a bit confused and cleared his throat. It would be much easier if he didn't know what the Irishman's cock looked like . . . Hell he knew what half of the guys' shafts looked like soft and hard.

"Creevey!" He jumped when Seamus shook his shoulder.

"You alright man?" Dean asked. He blushed and nodded, slowly bringing his knees up to his chest, trying to hide his hardening member. "It's your turn to choose mate."

"O-oh. E-eurm." He glanced around. "Fuck it, dare." Zacharias Smith smirked at him. "Uh oh."

"Creevey. I dare you to." He glanced about and gave a devilish grin. "Blow Malfoy."

"What?"

"Hell no!" Draco glared and threw a shot glass at him.

"Is that a no from both parties?" Theo asked. Colin flushed and glared. The bleached blonde turned to his friend and narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Then Creevey has to lick whipped cream off you."

"I'd rather that then have his filthy mudblood mouth on my damn prick!" Colin flinched and felt his breathing pick up. He felt humiliated and he hadn't even done anything yet.

"Fine, take your shirt off Dray." Nott muttered. Draco unbuttoned his top and threw it aside, leaning back on his forearms, schooling his features. "Creevey!" said boy squeaked at him. "Get your scrawny ass over here!"

"I-I don't wanna play anymore!"

"Don't blame you mate." Ron grumbled. Harry squeezed his shoulder and his stomach leapt.

"Too bad. You have to finish this before you can cop out!" He felt a sting in his eyes and pushed it back. He was a damn Gryffindor! The dark blonde headed over to the Slytherins and forced his face to stay as impassive as he could.

Pansy placed her wand on the blonde's chest and dragged it down, the cream following behind it.

"Bloody hell that's cold!" Draco growled. She did a straight line from the center of the taller's chest where his collar bone dipped, straight down and just past his navel. The younger's eyes widened when she made one more line across his chest. "No!"

"This or his mouth on your prick Dray." Pansy said sweetly. He flopped onto his back and huffed. "Creevey." Colin slowly crawled to where she pointed, blushing when he straddled the older.

"This is just wrong." Ron groaned getting up. "I'll be back later."

"Y-yeah." Harry stood as well. Slowly a few others left but most stayed.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Draco yelled. Colin jumped and braced his hands on either side of the lean waist. He leaned down and closed his eyes, snaking his tongue out and pressing it to the center of the other's chest.

_Please don't notice, please don't fucking notice!_ He though over and over and he nervously lapped at the taller's torso. Draco had his eyes closed and a scowl on his face. Colin shuffled down and pressed his tongue to the other's navel, the skin jumping under his wet muscle. He felt the first drop leak out and his eyes widened.

"I-I have to go!" He practically yelled, Pansy shook her head and he went to get up. Nott shoved him back down, blue eyes almost falling out of the sockets when his face collided with the taller's pelvic.

"Fuck!" Draco smucked Colin upside the head and he hissed. He couldn't help it though. The leaking was getting worse. _He'll know!_

"One more small section Creevey." Pansy whispered in his ear. She pushed him farther up and he froze, mouth hovering over the Death Eater's son. His eyes widened and a gasp left his lips, mouth dropping and body shaking.

All those watching stiffened and stared in shock.

"D-did Creevey just?"One asked from behind. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"Holy shit he did!" Another yelled. Malfoy yelled something and shoved the petite boy away but it didn't matter. All the blonde could hear was his own breaths quickening. His lip trembled and a sob broke out, laughter finally reaching his ears.

"Come on Colin, let's go." Someone helped him up and he followed him, shifting awkwardly in his soiled bottoms. The other boy brought the shaky kid back to his dorm, the other sniffling. "You alright?"

"No I'm not alright!" He yelled, his voice raising an octave. He glared at Seamus. "I just freaking came in front of half the fucking school because I had to lick whipped cream off a guy!"

"Hey! Don't get pissy with me! I could have left you down there in the center of that!" Seamus yelled. Colin slouched and bit his lip.

"I know and I'm grateful that you didn't." He looked down at his trousers. "Now the whole fucking school know I get off without any sexual touch and that I like guys. Fucking perfect." He flopped down on his side and Harry and Ron stumbled in laughing.

"Hey Shay did you-"

"Shut up." The brunette grumbled out, rubbing the small boy's back. Ron snorted and the Irishman glared.

"Fuck off! How the bloody fuck would you feel?" Harry flinched and shrugged.

"Dunno mate, I've never had to worry about blowing my load in front of everyone."

"Fuck you!" Colin yelled. Seamus sighed and gave the others a venomous look.

"It's alright Cols. It takes practice." The brunette muttered, the other two snickering.

"And quite a bit in his case. Don't worry I've got plenty of mags that should work easily for you!" Ron said laughing.

"Yeah and you wouldn't have to worry too much Ron, not like he'd have to touch himself and ruin the photo!"

"GET OUT!" Seamus yelled. The other two laughed and left, Colin sobbing into the older's pillow. "Don't listen to them alright?" He rubbed his back again. "We can get someone else to help us figure out the bathroom thing too alright?"

"I don't care. Just, leave me alone for a bit."


	3. Ch 3 The perps camera

_**TO: SamHAS**_

You did see the pun/double meaning in your review right? "I did not see that coming" . . . xD –Dirty mind over here!-

And if you really pay attention to Harry and Ron (Gryffindors in general actually) they're asses. Sarcastic jerks that are short tempered and will toss their wands aside and strangle someone :S (Foreshadowing .)

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, anal, Male/Male, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, rape, violence, use of alcohol, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE**_ Colin/?, Colin/Draco, Seamus/Colin, Seamus/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"I don't care. Just, leave me alone for a bit."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

He let out a sigh and nodded to his peers. This was a terrible, _terrible_ idea.

"So you're still going to do it yeah?" Seamus asked, nudging the smaller softly.

"Y-yeah." Colin muttered.

"Sure he can handle it?" Harry snickered.

"Shove off!" Seamus growled out. Hermione shot Colin a sympathetic look. The whole fucking school knew and it had only been two damn days. The blonde sighed and headed out of the tower and down to the showers. This was stupid! He casted an invisibility charm on himself and a silencing spell, a camera hidden in his pocket, the charms already on. He'd get caught! He was sooo going to get caught. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slipped into the showers, a half hour earlier than he usually did.

He sat there for a long while, watching the taps drip, humming quietly to himself. He heard voices and footsteps and stood up, biting his lip. The seventh year Gryffindors stepped in laughing and shedding their clothing. Colin's breath hitched as he watched the five men stripped down, shirts being pulled over toned chests, pants falling to the floor followed by boxers, being kicked aside.

He couldn't take it. He lifted his camera and snapped a few pictures of the lot, watching as they picked a shower head and turned it on, continuing their conversations. He watched Neville shy away into a stall, the other's snickering. Dean was already washing, Ron moving quickly as well. Seamus and Harry seemed to be relaxing more so. They had their heads tipped back and water running down their bodies.

Colin shivered and watched the droplets slide around the firm arse and down the muscled thighs. Fuck he was hot. Both were. He groaned and his eyes widened. A couple of the boys stiffening. He froze and held his breath. They cautiously began to finish up, even Harry and Seamus picked their speed up.

They all grabbed their towels and dried only partially up before tossing on their clothes. Colin was supposed to stay a half hour after they left.

The blonde let out a heavy breath and waited five minutes before taking the charms off. He sighed and pulled his shirt up and over his head, unclasping his bottoms and pulling them down along with his boxers, stepping out of them.

He quietly stepped through the puddles and walked up to a shower head, turning the knob, water falling out. He looked up towards it and closed his eyes, just feeling the droplets run down his bare body. Colin trailed his hand down his chest and summoned a bottle of shampoo, quickly lathering his hair up. He really shouldn't be too long. He would get caught. He let the suds wash away before summoning a clean cloth and soap, lathering the material up and scrubbing his arms.

Blue eyes slipped shut again as he pressed the soft object to his neck, trailing it across his chest, his breath hitching when he ran it over his hardened nipples.

This was so very wrong. Anyone could walk in. His cloth continued down, running over his flat stomach, the muscles underneath jumping at the touch. He held his breath and grasped his prick, letting out a moan and tugging. Shaky breath filled the air and he braced his free hand on the wall, head bowed, moans slipping out as he fisted himself faster.

"Oh fuck!" He tossed his head back and let out a loud gasp and a long moan, his seed shooting out and hitting the wall in front. Colin rested his forehead on the tiled surface and caught his breath before quickly finishing up and drying off. He pulled his clothes back on and dried his hair, booking it back up to his room, camera still on the bathroom floor . . .

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Hey did you see her?" Ron asked. "I think I heard her!"

"Really? I didn't hear or see a-anything." Colin said.

"So tell us!" Harry grinned, "Did you manage to make it through without exploding?"

"Drop it!" Hermione growled at them. Colin bit his lip and turned quickly, heading to his bedroom. The others exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Shit, I'll be right back guys, I left my chain down there." Seamus said standing up and jogging out.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin sighed and laid down on his bed, letting out heavy, nervous breaths. He had to calm down. They didn't know, they wouldn't know! It would be impossible for them to find out. The dark blonde stretched and smiled. Yeah, impossible. Pale lids closed over grey-blue eyes and he turned onto his side, beckoning sleep to come.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus opened the bathroom door and smiled, walking quickly over to his necklace.

"OW!" He hissed and looked down when he stepped on something. He glanced at the bare floor and raised his brow, moving his foot forwards and tapping something with it. He reached down and picked up the invisible item, grabbing his chain in the meantime and heading back up.

"Hey guys pass me my wand!" He called out. Ron tossed it to him and he tapped the invisible object, a small digital camera appearing in his hand.

"What is that?" Dean muttered staring confused.

"A camera." Seamus and Harry mumbled "It was in the bathroom." The Irishman said. He turned it on and went through the buttons, pulling up the most recent photo. "HOLY SHIT!"

"What?" The others all rushed over and gapped. He shifted through the twelve photos of them that had been taken that night.

"I think we found the perps camera." Ron grumbled out a little nervously.

"Whose camera is this?" Harry called out. Other housemates looked up and shrugged. They turned it around and blinked, looking at the warn out initials. "C something."

"Hey we should tell Creevey, maybe it will help him!" Neville suggested.

"Yeah!" They grinned.

"I so bet its Creevey's" Ron said laughing. They rolled their eyes and headed up to the sixth years dorm, opening it up and heading to the only occupied bed.

"Hey Colin!" Seamus called out. The blonde groaned and opened the curtains, light blinding him for a moment. "Find all the students with a camera and their first name that starts with a C ok?" Blue eyes snapped open and he shot up.

"Why?" It was hard and nervous sounding.

"Because the camera has a C on it." Harry raised his brow. "It's not yours right?"

"His is on the dresser Harry." Dean muttered pointing to it.

"Oh right!" He smiled. "Well better get started on that list for us!" He flashed a winning smile and despite how much he was teasing the other, it still made his heart stop.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

_Hufflepuff_

_Cauldwell, Owen_

_1983_

_Gryffindor_

_Coote, Ritchie_

_1981_

_Gryffindor_

_Creevey, Colin_

_1981_

_Gryffindor_

_Creevey, Dennis_

_1983_

_Gryffindor_

_Granger, Hermione_

_1979_

_Gryffindor_

_Hooper, Gregory_

_1983_

"Hmm, not too bad." Seamus muttered.

"Why is Mione on here?" Ron snapped at the small blonde.

"G-g's look like C's if it's rubbed off. You said everyone with a camera." Colin mumbled.

"Well it's safe to say it's not her. Cross her off." Harry said. Dean drew a line through her name.

"Who the hell are half these people?" Seamus muttered confused.

"S-some are in my year and others in Dennis'." Harry and Ron snickered and they nodded. He was sooo screwed!

"What are you boys up to?" Ginny asked.

"Trying to find out who's spying on us in the showers." She blinked and slowly raised a brow.

"Alrighty then. Well it's not Ritchie, his broke last week." She mumbled. They were seated in the common room around the fire. Seamus took a deep breath.

"GREGORY HOOPER!" Everyone jumped and a small boy looked up frightened. "You!" he squeaked. "Where's your camera?"

"R-r-right h-here!" He held it up.

"Alright, thanks." Dean smiled at him and glared at Seamus. "I think you made him piss himself you prick!"

"You sure he didn't just blow his load?" Someone called out, half the room snickering. Colin looked down at his hands and brought his knees to his chest. Seamus rubbed his arm.

"Careful there don't let him get too excited Finnigan!"

"Fuck off!" He yelled.

"Well we know it's not Hooper now don't we?" Ron laughed. They crossed his name off and Colin began to fidget.

"I-I'm going to go for a walk."

"It's past curfew." Harry pointed out.

"Don't really care." Colin smiled and skipped out of the room. He closed the door and shut his eyes tight. He was so dead!

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin sighed heavily as he wandered through the corridors. He thought about the one boy that never left his mind. He had laughed at him that day. He pushed that memory aside and concentrated on how his hands would grasp the broom handle, fingers wrapping around it. How intense his eyes were when he looked for the snitch, glaring at his opponent. Harry always caught the snitch, it was like it was just meant to be.

His mind wandered and he pictured those same hands wrapping around himself, the calloused fingers tugging him.

"Hey you alright?" The blonde jumped and spun, a blush spreading along his face.

"Y-yeah. Alright there Harry?"

"Yep." He flashed a smile and stretched. Colin watched the other's shirt rise and bit his lip, looking away. "C'mon I'm bored, walk with me."

"Are you going to tease me again?" the younger spat.

"No." He raised his brow and watched the sixth year's shoulders relax.

"E-eurm o-ok?" Colin slowly followed the other, listening to him blab, smiling as the older just talked. It was nice spending time with him, especially when he wasn't being teased. Harry had a lovely smile that really reached his eyes and Colin loved it.

"Hey! Potter!"

"Fucken hell!" Harry growled. Colin watched as his obsession approached the other. He bit his lip.

"What the fuck are you looking at you filthy mudblood?" Draco spat at him. Colin flinched and moved back. "You've got nerve showing your face around me!"

"I go to school here, it's impossible to never see you." The shortest stated a little nervously.

"Leave him be Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Or what? You'll make him blow his load on me again?" Colin watched as they yelled back and forth, wands drawing.

"HARRY! HARRY! You have to see this!" Ron came around the corner and dragged him off, glaring at the petite blonde and Malfoy on the way. Malfoy cursed at the other two and turned to the only other occupant. Colin gulped and looked way up at the tall blonde.

"Beat it!" The shorter glared and flipped the older off, jogging back to his house.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

The boys let out a huff and stared at the list.

"Ok who are we down to then?" Seamus asked letting out a huff.

"Eurm, the Creeveys." Dean mumbled. They froze and slowly looked up. Seamus let out a breath and glanced down at the camera. Suddenly a lot of things were making sense. He bit his lip and looked over to Dennis.

"Hey Den?"

"Yeah?" he turned and grinned.

"I-is this yours or your brother's camera by any chance?" The Irishman asked a bit nervously. Dennis' eyes widened and he got up walking over quickly.

"So that's where it went! I thought Cols was gonna have a fit when he lost it! Thanks!" He hugged the other and skipped off with the small silver camera. The older boys exchanged glances.


	4. Ch 4 This is not love

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**Actually Harry is an ass too lol. Think about how he is towards Snape and those he doesn't like. You're either his friend, or an irritating bug that must be squashed. Plus he has conniption fits if things don't go how he wants them to (Dumbledore and the hunt for the horcruxes for example, thought Dumbledore was ignoring him and got pissed off, trying everything he could to be noticed). Neville's only an ass if he's been back into a corner and stomped on lol**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, anal, Male/Male, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, rape, violence, use of alcohol, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE**_ Colin/?, Colin/Draco, Seamus/Colin, Seamus/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"I-is this yours or your brother's camera by any chance?" The Irishman asked a bit nervously. Dennis' eyes widened and he got up walking over quickly.

"So that's where it went! I thought Cols was gonna have a fit when he lost it! Thanks!" He hugged the other and skipped off with the small silver camera. The older boys exchanged glances.

"That son of a bitch!" Ron hissed. "We got him to spy on himself?"

"I can't believe he played us like that!" Neville gaped. The Irishman felt a bit of betrayal build up.

"His room?" Seamus asked.

"His room!" The others all replied.

They leapt up and sprang up the steps and into the sixth year dorm. "YOU!" Ron yelled this time. One of the boys raised his brow.

"What?"

"Where's Colin's shit!" The younger just pointed. Ron ran over and started chucking things around.

"What the hell are you doing?" The kid asked sitting up, placing his book next to him.

"Is there anything in here he tends to have around him a lot?" Dean asked.

"Just his camera." They let out an annoyed sigh.

"This is something he would try and keep hidden." Neville pointed out.

"Oh and he has this treasure chest thing!"

"Where is it?"

"Why?"

"Because he took something from me!" Seamus yelled.

"Holy shit man, it's under the bed, fuck!" They dove and yanked it out, throwing it on Colin's bed.

Dean ran his want around it a few times and glared. "Fuck!" he cursed.

"Too many protective spells." Neville groaned and sighed.

"I'll get Mione!" Ron shouted.

"This is like a major invasion of privacy!" The kid yelled at them.

"Shut up!" Seamus hissed. The anticipation was driving him insane! The only thing he could think of was please, oh god please don't let it be him.

Ron ran over to Ginny and told her to get Hermione, that it was an emergency. The redhead ran up the stairs and back down shortly after with the bushy haired girl.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Colin!" Ron hissed yanking her to the dorm.

"What?" She blinked a few time. Her brown eyes widened and she gasped. "What? No!"

"We need you to open his treasure chest and see if we're right!" Ron said climbing the stairs.

"IF?"

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

They sat quietly and waited. Hermione was shoved through the door, a confused look on her face.

"I seriously doubt Colin of all people is doing this!" She said glancing at all their pissed off and nervous faces.

"You see the way he looks at Harry! I bet they're all of him!" Ron said pointing to the box. "He practically devours him with his eyes! And he rarely takes photos of anyone else at the Quidditch games! Just when Harry's the seeker!"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this!" Hermione said folding her arms.

"Like what?" Dean barked. "Oops my finger slipped and I took a wad of pictures with you in the shower! Sorry won't happen again!" She had to stiffly a laugh at that, Colin's roommate snorting in the back ground.

"Mione!" Harry pleaded.

"I'm not doing this! You should tell Dumbledore, not me!"

"How would that make Colin feel Mione? Getting expelled? Everyone would know plus his family!" Dean pointed out. She huffed and plopped down, waving her wand over it a few times.

"Wow, he's really good at protection charms!" She said surprised.

"Can you unlock it?" Seamus asked.

"Of course I can!" She spat at him. He put his hands up in defeat. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A few moments later they heard a few clicking noises and watched as the chest enlarge. All of them held their breaths and Hermione closed the curtains around the bed, slowly lifting the lid.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"EW!"

"NO WAY!" They all shouted random things and gapped in the chest. "Fucken hell." Hermione hissed. They all looked at her. "What?"

Their eyes adverted back to the chest and looked at the photos. Different coloured orbs leaped across them in shock. Harry in the shower, wanking in his bed, on the quidditch field practicing, in the middle of a game, sweating, Ron in the shower and wanking in his dorm, Dean in the shower, Neville in the shower and a few of him wanking even. Their eyes bugged.

"T-that's a lot of photos of you Seamus." They slowly turned to the shocked brunette. He gaped a few times and blushed. And he helped him when he came in front of half the school! He helped him and _this_ is what he does.

"Ew! He has the Slytherins too?" Ron groaned.

"How come the only guy he doesn't have is Malfoy?" They all blinked at Neville's words and glanced down. Hermione reached in and lifted a stack. Underneath was one of Draco. They exchanged looked and started pulling the stacks out one by one. Under every single one was the Slytherin. Under those ones, was more of him, and under those there were still photos of the bleach blonde.

"Oh my word." Hermione whispered.

"He really is a freak!" Ron muttered. "There must be a thousand photos!"

"1,440." Hermione muttered. "And some of them are at least two years old!"

"What?" They looked at her.

"Just trust me." They all stared at her like she had two heads. "Where's Ron?"

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Harry ran into the sixth years dorm and over to Colin's bed, the curtain opening. "Ok what's this all about?"

"It's Colin Harry! Colin's been taking all those photos!" Ron cried out pointing to the box, shoving him towards it. He looked in and blanched.

"Holy fucking shit." He looked up at the others in disbelief. The door opened and they looked towards it. A blond head looked up and he froze, eyes widening, heart speeding up and throat drying out. _Fuck._

"You son of a bitch!" Seamus yelled.

"What the fuck?" Colin's voice raised many octaves and went up in volume "Y-you can't just go through my personal shit!"

"The hell Colin? What the hell is all this?" Harry yelled at him. The dark blonde glanced around and his throat tightened. Seamus let out a dry laugh.

"You blew your load not because it was new and over excited you." He looked up at him. "You blew it because it was _Malfoy_"

"You sick, twisted fuck!" Ron yelled, chucking a stack of the photos at him. Colin let out a sob and rushed forwards, trying to put them back in the chest.

Hermione watched quietly and realization hit her. "Guys stop it, let's just go!"

"No!" Ron yelled throwing Colin away from the photos. Dean ripped the first one, a photo of himself. One by one they tore at them, the blonde a sobbing wreck of the floor.

"STUPIFY!" They flew away and Hermione casted a quick repairo on the photos, levitation them and making sure they went back in the box.

"What the fuck?" Harry yelled.

"Can't you see he needs help?" She rushed over to the shaking boy. He stood and crawled onto his bed, reorganizing the photos, hiccups leaving him. "We need to inform everyone he's taking photos of but he needs some sort of intervention! He's obsessed!"

"N-n-no I'm not." He mumbled. She sighed.

"Then what are you?" He blushed and bit his lip, pulling a photo out from under his pillow and holding it to his chest. "Let me see."

"No! It's mine dammit!"

"Just turn it, I won't even touch it alright?" Hermione sat next to him and the blonde slowly showed her the picture. "Wow, he actually looks . . . beautiful there."

"Y-you can't have him!" He yelled. Her eyes widened.

"No Colin! I don't want him at all, by all means, you keep him!" She smiled and he nodded. Brown eyes glanced back down at the photo. Malfoy had a smile sprawled on his features, his hair practically glowing in the sun, joy shining in his eyes. "You love him?" Colin flushed and nodded. She didn't have the heart to tell him that this was not love. This was obsession.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Alright, I asked you all to meet me here because I have something important to tell you." Hermione spoke up. They were in an empty area in the room of requirement. "As some of you know, there's been a student that has been sneaking around and taking photos of you in the showers."

"So it's not just us?" Ernie asked. She shook her head.

"We caught the perp late last night and the reason you're all here," She looked at the 20 men. "Is because they had at least one photo of you." They mumbled and angered shouts broke out. Hermione had made copies of the photos knowing that she couldn't just take them away.

She reached behind herself and into a box, pulling out about three photos. "Justin Finch-Fletchley" He hesitantly walked over and took them, eyes widening. One by one she went through the stacks, calling up the Gryffindors as well. Every time one picked up their photos they would leave with the exception of the boys from her house. Draco looked around and scowled.

"Why the bloody hell am I still here Granger?" He hissed, the Gryffindors staying close by.

"Well you see Malfoy . . . there were . . . a lot of photos he took of you."

"HE?" Draco blanched. "H-how many?" She bit her lip. "HOW MANY?"

"480!" She stepped aside and his eyes widened, walking towards the box.

"Fuck me sideways." He muttered staring down into the cardboard, looking at the hundreds of moving photos. "How the bloody hell did he get in my bed?" His voice was high and frantic. Draco froze and slowly turned to the others. "Who?"

"I can't tell you." She whispered. He gave a dry laugh.

"Creevey?" Her head snapped up and he gave a scary chuckle. "I fucking knew there was something strange when he did that damn substitute dare." He shoved past.

"Malfoy don't bother him!"

"I have every right to!" He slammed the door and she flinched.

"He does you know?" Ron mumbled.

"Oh shut up Ron!" She started after the bleach blonde, the others sighing and following.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Draco yelled banging on the portrait of the Fat Lady, her yelling at him. "Oh shut it you old hag!" The door flew open when someone pushed from the other side and he shoved the little guy out of the way. "Where's the sixth year boys dorm?" The small first year whimpered and pointed.

Draco took off at a run and wasted no time throwing the dorm door open.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin had his photos tucked safely under his bed. He had fallen asleep about a half hour ago and jumped a foot in the air when the dorm door was thrown open, his roommates screaming, startled.

"Creevey?" It was low and dangerous. His eyes widened. _He knew_. Colin yanked his curtains shut and glued and silenced them, hyperventilating when the light flicked on. He still couldn't get over the fact that the Draco Malfoy was in his room! A shadow walked briskly towards his bed and yanked on the curtains. He gripped his sheets and closed his eyes, flinching when he heard the loud rip.


	5. Ch 5 Seriously

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, anal, Male/Male, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, rape, violence, use of alcohol, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE**_ Draco/Colin (Colin/Draco), Seamus/Colin, Seamus/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Creevey?" It was low and dangerous. His eyes widened. _He knew_. Colin yanked his curtains shut and glued and silenced them, hyperventilating when the light flicked on. He still couldn't over the fact that the Draco Malfoy was in his room! A shadow walked briskly towards his bed and yanked on the curtains. He gripped his sheets and closed his eyes, flinching when he heard the loud rip.

Colin yelped when he was pinned down, a seething Slytherin hovering over him.

"You sick fuck!" He spat at the smaller. Colin shrunk back and let out shaky breaths.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered looking away. The other let out a laugh of disbelief.

"You're sorry? You have photos of me fucking wanking in my room!" He pushed the smaller harder into the bed.

"Please let go, m-m-m-my wrists are starting to hurt."

"GOOD!" Colin struggled under him and froze, his breath quickening, subconsciously glancing down. Draco looked at him confused and followed his gaze. "Y-You're shitting me right?" He laughed and shook his head. "Seriously?" Colin let out a sob and tried to squirm away.

Malfoy drew his wand and put up the heaviest locking, gluing and silencing charms he knew. The smaller struggled under him and Draco shook his head.

"Oh no you don't. You seem to want it so damn bad after all!" He snapped his hand down and cupped him, the smaller's blue eyes widening and a surprised gasp leaving him. "Fucking hard because I'm pissed at you?"

Colin whimpered and his lip trembled, a tear slipping along his cheek. The older reached between them and yanked the younger's boxers down, a hiccup leaving the small boy.

"Actually you're not a bad size." He smirked and pulled his shirt off. The muggle-born's breathing quickened as he watched the other strip. His eyes were automatically looking at the muscles rippling under the pale skin as he moved. His breathing caught when he watched the other toss his own undergarments aside. Realization struck the blonde.

"N-n-n-no!" He flipped onto his stomach and tried to crawl away, the older easily pinning him down. "L-let go!"

"No." He spat. Colin whimpered when hands grabbed his wrists, pinning them to his own small back with one arm. He yelled and squirmed when the taller slipped between his knees. "You seem to want it so fucking bad!"

"AH!" He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a scream when a long slim finger slipped in. "Shit you're a tight fucker aren't ya?" Colin let out a sob into his pillow. "Do you wank thinking about me fucking you?" Draco pumped his hand "DO YOU?" He forced his second finger in and Colin let out a loud cry, nodding feverishly. "Sorry I can't hear you!"

"Y-yes!" He bit his pillow and tried to move away. It hurt. His arse hurt, his head hurt from crying and his heart hurt.

"Yes what?" He spread his fingers and Colin whimpered.

"Y-yes I w-wank to the t-thought o-o-of you f-fuck-cking m-me." He hiccupped out. A third digit pushed in and he howled, tears staining his face.

"Still want me to fuck you?" He yelled, smirking. He knew the blonde wouldn't. The smaller didn't respond but cried louder. "Well?"

"I-I-I"

"I-I-I what?" He pumped them harder, shivering at the tight warmth.

"I d-do." Colin whispered out sniffling. Draco froze and stared down at him.

"You're fucking twisted!"

"I-I KNOW THAT!" Colin yelled, shoulders shaking. He felt the older shift and a new wave of panic washed over him when the taller nestled himself between the slim thighs, something pressing slick to his back entrance. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no-o-o-o-o!" He let out a cry of distress.

"Fine, you want it then so fucking be it." He older hissed in his ear, pushing his hips forwards. Colin gasped and stiffened, a pained yelp leaving him. He knew the older used lube but he wasn't exactly going slowly.

Colin whimpered and buried his face in his pillow when he felt the taller's shaft slide into him. He hissed when the taller forced him up, letting his hands go to so he could brace himself. He looked down and bit his lip watching a drop of precum slip out of his shaft.

Draco pushed harder, a pant leaving him, sweat gathering. Fuck the little rascal was tight as all hell. Something gave way and he flinched when he slipped in a bit easier, Colin yelling out and crying under him.

The dark blonde hyperventilated as he watched a red trail slowly trickle down his thigh as the older pulled out and pushed back in, going deeper each time. He felt a pressure and shook his head. _Not yet, oh fuck no!_

Draco grunted as he sunk into the hilt. Colin cried out and convulsed, his arms giving out, pants leaving him. The older raised his brow and slipped his hand under the blonde, fingertips dipping into the thick substance on the shorter's sheets.

He smirked and slowly pulled back, a hiss leaving the other, body still shaking. He thrusted back in, a whimper leaving the younger's throat.

He slipped his eyes closed and let a moan fall out of his mouth, moving in the tight heat, shivering as the other tightened around him every few thrusts. He gripped the narrow hips and snapped his forwards, the blonde's head shooting up and a loud scream falling from his lips as, the taller's breath hitching, bucking into the petite from.

Colin yelled and gripped the sheets, his bed rocking with the other's jerks, pain and pleasure exploding in him. He started to feel dizzy, white hot sparks washing over him repeatedly, his body temperature rising, sweat trickling down his temple. Hands slipped around his sides, grunts reaching his ears. Draco's grunts. He was making him feel good.

The Gryffindor pushed aside his thoughts of the pain and focused on the other's pleasure. He needed him to feel good. His breath became shallower and he carefully pushed back, crying out when the taller struck something, his member jerking slightly.

"Oh fuck!" He pushed against him again and panted, liquid fire running through his veins. "O-oh gods!" Draco moaned from behind him as his thrusts became irregular. Colin's breathing quickened and he squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt raw but it felt so fucking good every time the other hit the spot in him. He moaned out loudly, his shaft starting to leak again. Tingles ran through him and he subconsciously raised his upper body, pressing his back flush against the older's chest, the thrusts not as fast and hard but it still felt good.

Draco groaned when the petite boy pressed their slick bodies together, a hand reaching back and grasping the hairs at the nape of his neck, eyes closed, sweating and panting against him. The boil started and he dropped his head to the flushed neck, breathing heavily. He glanced down and moaned, watching as the petite boy's member leaked. His breath caught and his cried out, spilling his seed into the smaller frame.

Colin yelled when he felt the other release into him, burning a path through him. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tossed his head back, a scream ripping from his lips. Malfoy watching the other's orgasm take place, feeling how his back arched, how his hips bucked, his member jerked and his essence leave him. Heavy breaths left them as their orgasms died down.

"Thank you." Colin whispered. His eyes rolled and his world went black. Draco gasped when the other went lip.

"Fuck!" The other let out a mewl and a wave of relief washed over him. At least he wasn't dead! He pulled out and lowered the other onto the bed. He looked down and blanched, gagging slightly. "Fuck I hate blood." He summoned his wand and casted a few cleaning charms before slowly slipping his clothes back on. His grey eyes shifted back to the petite boy and he just stared for a bit as the younger slept with a smile on his face, curled up around a pillow. Draco sighed and pulled his shirt back off, tucking it under the others arm, pilling his cloak on and slipping out.

"The hell did you do to him!"

"Seamus!" Hermione ran forwards and tried to pry the others wand away from the surprised Slytherin.

"Shut up or you'll wake the damned thing." He shoved past.

"Malfoy . . ." Hermione mumbled. "Where's your shirt?" He ignored her and continued to leave. He had never been so damn confused in his life. Hermione carefully walked over to Creevey's bed and peered in. She stared for a long moment.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked.

"I-I don't know what to make of it." She whispered. They all walked over and looked at the peaceful blonde, smile on his face, curled around a pillow, blankets covering him up to his armpits and Malfoy's shirt peeking out from underneath.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Draco slipped into his dorm and tossed his cloak aside.

"Draco where've you been mate? We waited for you to get back from the room of requirement." Blaise mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing."

"Where's your shirt?" Nott asked confused. The blonde flushed and cleared his throat. "Dude! You got laid!"

"E-eurm yeah . . ." Technically he did . . .

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"OW!" Seamus' head snapped up and he pushed the blonde back down on to his side.

"You have to go slowly." He muttered. Colin looked at him and bit his lip.

"D-do you hate me?" He whispered. The older let out a sigh.

"I don't hate anything. Am I pissed as all hell, yeah, yeah I am." He looked back up and watched the smaller slowly sit up, the blankets slipping. He glanced down and blinked, picking up the designer green shirt. His eyes widened and his heart leapt, a smile crossing his face, lifting it up and smelling the material.

"I'll be down at breakfast." Seamus muttered leaving the blonde to fantasize and get ready.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Draco sighed and plopped into his seat, staring at his empty plate. He couldn't get the kid out of his damn head. The way he smiled in his sleep, how smooth and soft his skin looked and was, how he arched and moaned. He slipped his eyes shut remembering the way he panted and pushed back, almost as if trying to help the older along. He thought about the piercing grey blue eyes, how his hand grasped his hair, how he made the smaller cum twice.

"Draco!" Pansy hugged him tight and he scowled.

"What?" She blinked and shrugged moving away.

"Morning to you too love."

"You got laid." Is all the bleached blonde said before grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it. She huffed and slumped. Grey eyes shot up when he saw the blonde walk past the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, sitting at the farthest table. How did he miss him passing his own table?

Colin sat down next to the Irish man and gave him a soft smile, the both of them talking quietly. Draco glared daggers at the brunette when he smiled and pulled the petite boy into a hug, ruffling his hair, a joyous look on Creevey's face.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus sighed heavily when Colin sat next to him, fidgeting with his camera.

"I-I'm really sorry Seamus. I-I'll try to stop." He watched the dark blonde bite his lip.

"Let us help you alright? You need help Colin." He looked at the other and the small boy gave a soft smile and nodded, Seamus returning the expression. He pulled the younger into a hug and ruffled his hair, a laugh leaving the other, a huge grin on his face.

Colin glanced across the hall and stiffened, locking eyes with a certain Slytherin. Memories flooded back to him and he blushed, looking down at his plate.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Mate?" Blaise muttered lightly nudging Draco. "Why is Creevey blushing at us?"

"He's not blushing at _us_" Pansy smirked. "He's blushing at Draco, isn't that right love?" He scowled at her. "I think Creevey has a thing for our Slytherin prince."

"Shut up!" said man hissed at her.

"Aww does Drakey-pooh feel the same?"

"Fuck no!" He glared at her.

"You know this might not be so bad." Nott smirked.

"How so?" The blonde muttered.

"Think about it. He's smitten with you Dray! We could use that, or more specifically we could use him!" The other thought about this.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Theo grinned and tossed an arm over the taller's shoulder. "What all could we get him to do for you? How far do you think one little, love sick Gryffindork will go to please the Snake?" He mumbled in the pale ear. Draco, Blaise, Nott and Pansy all discretely watched as said lion glared daggers at Theo, practically slaughtering his porridge.

"I see what you mean." Pansy smiled sweetly. "Shall we test it Draco darling?" He shrugged

"Whatever." Nott pulled back at the younger's response.

"Let's start with something small shall we?" Malfoy looked at him. "Let's see if he'd lie for this slick, sly snake." He mumbled seductively. Draco nodded and stood up leaving the room. The others watched as Colin shifted about in his seat for a while before making an excuse and leaving.


	6. Ch 6 Lying

_**Just so you all know I have officially completed this story! **_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**I was actually planning at first to have them shag even though Colin was hurt but changed my mind at the last minute. So yeah . . . you're as bad as Cols and it's all my fault! D: :P**_

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**Perhaps I gave Harry a permanent boyfriend . . . perhaps I gave him two . . . –smirks-**_

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, anal, Male/Male, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, rape, violence, use of alcohol, and possibly more later.

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE**_ Draco/Colin(Colin/Draco), Seamus/Colin, Seamus/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more later.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Let's start with something small shall we?" Malfoy looked at him. "Lets see if he'd lie for this slick, sly snake." He mumbled seductively. Draco nodded and stood up leaving the room. The others watched as Colin shifted about in his seat for a while before making an excuse and leaving.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

The bleached blond knew the other was following him. He wanted him to. He snuck up to Snape's office and glanced around before lifting his wand and breaking in. Colin gaped and walked forwards, trying to be silent. An arm shot out and grabbed him, a loud gasp leaving the blond followed by a groan when his back collided with the cement wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Draco hissed at him. The dark blond stuttered and glanced down at the other's pocket, different potions peaking out. "Keep your fucking mouth shut got it?" Colin glared at him and went to talk. "Keep quiet and who knows, maybe I'll let you sit near me sometime this week."

Blue eyes lit up and the petite boy cleared his throat.

"Oh? Not good enough? Fine." He leaned down and ghosted his lips over the pale ear. "I'll give you a hickey. How's that sound?" The smaller eeped and nodded frantically. "Swear to keep your lips sealed?"

"Y-yes." The older smirked.

"Good." He lightly nipped the pale neck, his brow rising when the other gripped his sleeves tight and shook his head.

"N-no! I can't d-d-do anything right now!" He stuttered. Draco leaned back and glanced down at the flushing boy. "I-I don't have time to change." He whispered blushing furiously.

"Alright. Besides, you haven't kept your promise yet anyways. Keep your mouth shut and in four days, when Snape gives up, meet me in the astronomy tower, I'll make you whither." He whispered seductively, smirking when the smaller let out a gasp and moaned high in his throat, shivering and panting. Draco reached down and carefully ran his fingertips along the wet slacks. "Really doesn't take much does it?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Colin whimpered and the older casted a quick cleaning charm on the smaller.

"Get to class Creevey. And remember, stay quiet. He watched the smaller scamper off and smirked nodding for his three companions to step out.

"Bravo, excellent performance." Theo grinned at him.

"I know." He smirked and headed to class.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin was twice as chipper for the rest of the day, practically bouncing everywhere he went. The four Slytherins placed bets on how long the excitable boy could keep quiet about what the older boy had done. However, what they didn't expect was for Draco to be Snape's first suspicion.

"Mr. Malfoy. Do you mind explaining to my why I'm missing six of my potions?" He asked crossing his arms, a small group gathering. He saw Colin and narrowed his eyes. The fucker snitched!

"I-I" Snape walked closer making Draco uncomfortable.

"Where are they?" He snapped.

"H-He wouldn't know sir." Colin spoke up hesitantly. The group turned to him.

"And why is that?" His professor spat.

"B-because I was working on a project and ran out of ingredients sir. I couldn't find you anywhere and I meant to replace them!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Mr. Creevey!" McGonagall looked at him shocked. "Please come with me." Colin bit his lip and nodded, making sure to not look at Draco as he passed.

"I can't believe he did that!" Ron gaped. Seamus and Hermione exchanged glances when Theo smirked and lead his roommate away.

"I don't think he did Ronald." The bushy haired girl muttered. He blinked at her.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Holy shit!" Theo let out a laugh when they were seated in the common room. "I didn't think he'd take the blame!"

"Wow he really likes you Dray." Pansy snickered.

"Shut up!"

"What are you gonna do now?" Blaise asked raising his brow. "It was his first time so he'll probably get a week's worth of detentions and you said to meet you in . . . three days now."

Draco shrugged and closed his eyes. This was fucking insane.

"Think next time he'd actually get the potions for you?" Theo asked.

"Probably." He mumbled at him.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Mr. Creevey, I have a very difficult time believing you would steal from anyone much less a professor."

"I'm sorry but he gave us this assignment and I accidently spilled the ingredients!" He sniffed. "I couldn't remember the names so I grabbed the ones that looked right. I was gonna replace them as soon as I figured out what I took!"

"Colin." He looked over at his headmaster. Dumbledore offered him a lemon drop but he shook his head. "Why couldn't it wait till the morning?"

"Because it was due today sir." He looked at his hands. He really did have a potion assignment that was due and he really did spill some ingredients, but only after he finished the task.

"You will have five nights of detention helping Severus gather the ingredients and cleaning cauldrons." Colin sniffed and nodded. So much for seeing Draco. "You are dismissed." He stood and left quickly. He walked through the halls absentmindedly.

"Creevey." He froze and looked up, sharp grey eyes meeting his. "I owe you one." He muttered. "Five nights from now, astronomy tower, eleven p.m." He walked off leaving the surprised boy alone.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

The dark blond bounced happily into his common room and grinned at his fellow students.

"Colin can I talk to you?" Seamus asked lightly pulling him aside. Colin hummed a random tune to himself following the older. He raised his brow as he entered the seventh year dorm and was lightly pushed towards the taller's bed, Hermione seated there, the other seventh year boys watching quietly.

"We know you didn't steal anything Colin." Neville mumbled at him. He sat down and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yes I actually did-"

"Don't lie to us." Seamus looked at him, sitting on his other side, hesitantly reaching out and grasping the thin hand in his own. "We can read you like an open book."

"Obviously not!" He glared and the others sighed.

"Look mate," Ron started.

"Oh bugger off!" Colin yelled at him, surprising them all. "Why the bloody fuck would I listen to anything you have to say? All you do is tease me, don't act like you actually give a flying fuck now!"

"Colin!" Hermione gasped.

"Just leave me alone!" He yanked his hand out of the Irishman's and stormed out of the room. He needed to see him.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Draco sighed as he slipped under his sheets in his silk boxers. It was later than he usually went to bed, the others all passed out. His door creaked open and at first he thought it was Pansy but the shadow was too short, way too short.

"Creevey?" He hissed. Colin walked quickly over and climbed onto the mattress, drawing the curtains closed. Draco growled and glued and silenced them, casting a quick _lumos_. His eyes widened as he caught the tear tracks down the pale boy's face.

"M-my fri-iends said they know it wasn't me." He brought his knees to his chest. "I tried t-to convince them but the still won't listen to me!" Draco sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here Creevey?" He raised his brow when the other bit his lip and wiped his cheeks.

"I-I just wanted to come here." He whispered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You have four nights Colin. I'll give you sympathy then, now get off my bed." He let the light die out and heard a sniffle. "For fuck sakes Creevey!" He sat up and jumped when thin arms wrapped around him in a hug and a sob filled his ears. How the bloody fuck was he supposed to handle this! No one cries on him! The sobbing slowed to a stop and the petite boy pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm alright now. I'll just go." And he did. He slipped off the bed and out of the room, as silent and stealth as a snake.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin slipped back into his dorm and crawled onto his bed, jumping when someone was next to him. A hand clapped over his mouth.

"Shh it's just me." Seamus mumbled removing his hand. Colin closed the curtains and lied down, turning his back to the other. "I'm sorry I don't believe you alright?" He rubbed the pale arm and shuffled closer. "I respect you for the most part Colin. Don't ruin that with silly lies!" The smaller shifted but kept his eyes closed. His orbs sprung open when lips pressed to his head and the older spooned up behind him. "I'm sorry alright but you look like you need a hug."

The smaller bit his lip. He was a Gryffindor! Lions don't hug! . . Do they? Another small kiss was placed to his ear this time, moving down to his jaw.

"S-Seamus?" The other hummed and lightly nipped his neck, a quiet moan falling from plump lips. "S-stop." The brunet sighed and lowered his head.

"Alright." He closed his eyes and relaxed into the man behind him, feeling a little safe in the strong, warm embrace.

"Seamus?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled into the light brown, dark blond locks.

"W-will you kiss me again?" He blushed stretching his neck out a bit. The older chuckled and raised up on one arm, lightly pressing his lips to the pale neck, giving small nips, licks and sucks every so often. Colin moaned and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. The other's lips trailed light, gentle kisses up to his jaw and along his cheek, kissing the corner of the smaller's mouth.

The blond hesitantly turned and let their lips meet, sighing into the innocent kiss. Seamus smiled and pulled back.

"Go to sleep Colin." The younger blushed and nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling back against the brunet. He couldn't help but feel bad through. Was this like cheating on Draco even if all three of them were single?

Seamus nuzzled the soft locks and relaxed. The thought of asking Colin out crossed his mind but he pushed it aside. Sure there were 480 photos of Draco but there were still 310 of him.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin yawned and opened his eyes.

"Hey." He jumped and looked up blushing when amused blue eyes locked with his. He was lying with his head of the Irishman's broad chest, said guy sitting up slightly, and arm around the petite waist. Colin smiled and sat up, yawning. "Did you sleep alright?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm hungry." He mumbled out, getting sleepily out of bed. He froze and shot back under the covers, clearing his throat.

"We're the only two up Colin, no one else saw."

"Y-you noticed?" He blushed a deep shade of red.

"It was difficult not to notice with it jabbing my leg mate." He raised his brow and sat up. "I need a moment too but I can sneak out if you want." Seamus stretched and the younger's eyes slowly looked down the strong torso to the blankets, an obvious tent showing.

"You alright?" Seamus chuckled out and the smaller gulped, nodding slowly, eyes never straying from the older's shaft. "You look as if you haven't seen it before." Colin blushed and looked away, biting his lip and pulling it between his teeth nervously. "It's alright Colin." He shuffled over and gently pressed his lips to the pale neck, a moan leaving the smaller.

"I-I can't!" He jumped up and grabbed his slacks, yanking them on.

"You're seriously going to leave with a hard on?" Colin closed his eyes and his shoulder slumped.

"I don't want you t-touching . . . it. . ." He blushed and Seamus smiled sweetly.

"Then I won't. Come here alright?" The dark blond slowly walked back over and crawled onto the bed. "What gets you excited enough so that you don't have to actually touch anything?" Blue eyes darted down to the older's covered member and he looked away, cheeks red and shoulders shrugging. Seamus chuckled again and shifted behind him.

The blond stiffened when a pair of blue silk boxers landed on his lap. "Oh gods." His breathing picked up and he glanced behind himself, the older giving a soft smile.

His eyes trailed down and he moaned, taking in the older's shaft. Seamus knew that Colin fell into whatever kind of trance he always did when he saw the others like this when they were asleep. He watched the smaller crawl to the end of the bed and hesitantly reach out, looking up at the other. The brunet had closed his eyes and forced his breaths to even out.

The smaller let out a shaky breath and lightly ran a fingertip over the leaking head, the precum spreading along it. Seamus cracked his eyes open and held his breath as Colin tentatively brought his finger to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick the tip. His eyes slid closed and a shiver wracked his body.

"Please." He whispered. Seamus opened his eyes and followed the other's gaze to his own shaft. He reached down and grasped his member, the blond moaning and watching, eyes lidded, breathing heavily as the Irishman stroked himself, making sure to put on a show for the smaller.

Colin gripped the sheets and bit his lip, he knew the way the older's thighs tightened that he was going to cum. Seamus arched and gasped, spreading his seed across his stomach and chest, breathing heavily. The dark blond shivered and hesitantly reached out running his finger through the warm mess on his torso and closing his eyes, sliding the digit into his mouth.

Colin cried out and stiffened. The brunet watched transfixed as the front of the dark blue boxers darkened further, turning almost black and the smaller convulsed and crawled up next to him, breathing heavily. He went to press his lips to the older's neck but Seamus turned his head so their mouth touched instead, the younger letting out a soft mewl and opening his mouth up for the other. He smiled and pulled back. Today was going to be a great day, he just knew it.


	7. Ch 7 Slowly Falling

_**Rated R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, anal, Male/Male, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, rape, violence, use of alcohol, and possibly more later.

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin, Seamus/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Draco glared as he watched the brunet sneak up behind Creevey and wrap his arms around the thin center, making the other jump and twist, smacking the older's arm playfully.

The Irishman turned the other back around and spun once, an excitable noise leaving his blond. Draco froze. _ My blond?_ Lips pressed to Creevey's neck and a blush spread along his face, blue eyes looking up and glancing at Draco's unamused ones. Colin flinched and looked away, the older Gryffindor fussing over him to see what was wrong.

Draco held up two fingers and smirked, the blush darkening on the pale boy.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"So what's the deal with you and Creevey?" Harry asked munching on some bread. Seamus smiled and shrugged, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Nothing really, we're just . . . very good friends." He smiled at the thought.

"Did you ask him out?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yeah but he doesn't wish to date anyone so I'm not pestering him. I'm hoping he'll cave soon though, he seems to enjoy my company." He winked and the bushy haired girl flushed.

"You two haven't . . ." Dean made an obscene gesture with his hand and Seamus chocked on his drink.

"No! No we haven't slept together!" He paused. "Well next to each other yes but not like that! I have not had sex with Colin!" Hermione seemed to relax a great deal.

"Hiya Seamus! Harry!" They blinked. Usually the bubbly boy said hello to Harry first. He plopped down next to the blue eyed brunet and smiled. "I got some awesome shots of the lake, do you wanna see?" The Irishman laughed and nodded.

"Sure, why not."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus sighed. This would be the first night in three days he slept in his own bed by himself. He didn't mind though really. The blond said he had some things to do first and wouldn't be going to sleep until much, _much_ later.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin bit his lip and waited silently. He watched the head boy slip into the room and sigh, pulling his clothes off and slipping into the warm water, eyes closed and his head back.

Draco let out a pleased noise and dunked his head, resurfacing a moment later. Colin watched the blond relaxing for a long while, discretely stroking himself, sitting in the same prefect's bath across from him. It didn't take the smaller long to finish, shooting his load into the bubbly water, relaxing. The older stepped out and stretched, grabbing his robe and slipping it on, picking up his clothes and leaving. Colin smiled and bit his lip. In 24 hours he would be in the astronomy tower with the one and only Draco Malfoy.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin yawned and scribbled down the notes he needed to take. Thank god it was Friday! He smiled to himself and stretched when the bell went. Now for detention, then dinner, then one more hour of detention followed by preparation and finally, the tower.

He walked quickly down to the dungeons and knocked on the dark office door. Snape yanked it open and moved aside. Colin knew what to do. He bounced over to the cauldrons and rolled up his sleeves, grabbing the cloth and bucket. It baffled Snape to no end knowing that cleaning the cauldrons didn't seem to bother him.

"You don't seem to mind this punishment."

"I have a baby cousin and had to change him a few times. You think this is bad!" He shrugged and continued. "Besides my family is all muggles except for me and my brother so we can't just wave a wand and have things cleaned, we do it by hand." He stated scrubbing harder. "It's more like an intense version of my chores at home really. Don't get me wrong, I bloody well hate it but if I sit and sulk then they'll never get clean and I'll miss dinner." Snape just blinked and turned, walking off.

Colin finished in record time and Snape went over to check, the smaller covered in black smudge and smelling a bit unpleasant. He inspected his cauldrons and nodded.

"Cleanest I've seen them in years." He looked down at the smaller and forced a small twitch of his lips. "You don't have to come back after dinner." Colin jumped up with a huge smile and dashed out of the room.

He showered quickly and threw on any old thing before heading down for dinner. He plopped down next to Seamus and grinned.

"I got off for this evening! Said he's never seen them so clean!"

"Good I'm glad!" He ruffled the dark blond locks. "Hey you want to do something tonight?" He watched the younger's smile falter.

"I already made plans Seamus. Maybe tomorrow instead?" He gave a shy smile and the other nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow it is then."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin bit his lip and paced a few times, staring at the door. He really should go in. He let out a sigh and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He didn't see anyone and shrugged, walking over to the rail and peering out at the sky.

"Creevey." He jumped and spun, his heart racing. He looked up and his breath caught when he saw the other. All thoughts of the brunet vanished in milliseconds and he gave a tentative smile. Draco grasped the bar on either side of his hips and leaned down a bit. "I don't like how Finnigan looks at you." He muttered into the reddening ear.

"I want you to stop whatever it is you two are doing, do you understand me?" He slipped a hand around the narrow hip and moved his body closer.

"O-ok. I-I'll stop." He looked up at the older and a cold smile met him. He didn't care if it held a dark promise, he was still smiling at him!

"You've been following me around again, sneaking into the bath with me." He whispered. Blue eyes widened. "Very, very naughty Creevey." Said boy moaned and bit his lip. Draco hummed at him. "But I made a promise, and contrary to popular belief, Slytherins keep these kinds of promises." He leaned down and pressed his lips to the slim neck, the shorter reaching up and grasping his sleeve, the other hand tangling in the short locks.

The taller's tongue snaked out and pressed to the pale area before giving it a tentative suck. Colin's legs gave way and the older smirked, laying him down on the cold, stone floor and nipping the reddening area again.

Colin shivered under him and moaned, breathing heavily. He could feel the smaller's excitement pressing into his leg and grinned, opening his mouth wider and biting down. He slipped his eyes closed, the soft mewls and moans reaching his ears, a leg slipping up his side, a hands grabbing his slicked back hair tight, arching under him.

The dark blond bit his swollen lip harder and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He let his lip go and panted, whimpers falling from his throat. Draco delivered a powerful, slightly painful, suck and the younger gasped, arching high, a mouth slamming down on his as he let out a loud yell, cuming hard in his bottoms, the other's mouth swallowing up the sound.

He pulled back confused, the smaller smiling brilliantly at him.

"Y-you like me!" It was a statement.

"No you imbecile, I just didn't want you getting us caught!" He pushed off the smaller and glared at him. Colin frowned and stood, up, shifting uncomfortably in his bottoms. "You look good by the way." He walked closer, taking in the black jeans and fitting black top. They matched him well. The smaller smiled and flushed, thanking him.

"Can I ask a favour of you?" He whispered tipping the smaller's head up. "I need you to get me something."

"A-anything." He said breathlessly.

"I need you to get me something from Hogsmeade this weekend. Can you do that for me?" He brushed his nose along the others.

"W-what is it?" Tomorrow was Saturday. He was supposed to do something with Seamus and assumed it would be at Hogsmeade.

"It's in a velvet box. You'll find it in Dervish & Banges." He whispered. "There is a catch."

"What's that?"

"I need you to steal it for me." The younger stiffened.

"I-I've never stolen anything in my life!" He gapped at him. Draco pulled back.

"Fine, then I won't kiss you after you give it to me."

"K-kiss?" His heart started to race. "Do you need anything else?" Malfoy smirked.

"Now that you mention it . . ."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

The blond walked back to his common room with a goofy grin. It was about midnight and he fingered the list the older conjured up that was placed in his jeans pocket. He walked up to his bed and stripped his clothes off, slipping under the covers with a smile.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Did he agree?" Nott asked.

"He agreed to the entire last." Draco smirked. The others gaped and grinned.

"He's more than smitten Dray. You might want to be careful before you get sucked into something you can't weasel out of." Blaise said wisely. Malfoy just scoffed at him.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Colin? Colin wake up love." Said boy groaned and opened his eyes.

"Morning Seamus." He smiled and yawned, stretching and sitting up. _I want you to stop whatever it is you two are doing, do you understand me?_ Colin cleared his throat when the older sat down. The brunet went to lean in and kiss the smaller but Colin turned his head, lips landing on the soft cheek instead.

"E-eurm ok?" He pulled back confused and stood up. "I'll ah, I'll see you down their Colin." He muttered a hint of hurt shining through. Colin bit his lip.

"I just didn't sleep well." He got up and walked over, pulling the taller down for a quick kiss. "I'll be down in a bit." Seamus smiled and kissed the smaller again before leaving.

Creevey let out a frustrated sigh and started yanking on clothes, grabbing the list from his old jeans and jamming it in his pocket.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

The walk there was cold and long, but he didn't mind. He and Seamus flirted discretely back and forth, joking about and laughing with their other friends.

"Hey Cols?" Seamus called out when the class began to split up and head in different directions. "Can we talk?" He waited for the shorter to follow and the blond bit his lip. He only had a few hours to get what he needed! He walked with the other blushing when he ended up behind Dervish & Banges. Seamus turned to him and sighed, leaning against the brick wall, the smaller doing likewise.

He glanced down. "Fuck it." He rolled over, placing his hands on either side of the thin waist and pressed their mouths together, pulling back and leaning in again, small quick kissed passing between them. He sucked on the smaller's lip and grinned when he gasped, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern. Colin shivered and tangled his gloved hand in the sandy brown locks, the other pressed to the broad chest as their kiss deepened.

"Seamus!" He pulled back and locked eyes with Deans startled one. The older cleared his throat. "Ah when you're done come with me to the sweet shop ok?"

"Go." Colin laughed at the blushing guy in front of him. He smiled down at the smaller and pressed their lips together quickly before taking off. The dark blond sighed and pushed away from the wall, heading around and into his first destination.

No one was near the counter and he spotted the velvet case resting in a pile of other things. He slipped his wand out and casted a quick shrinking spell before levitating it over and into his pocket. He put his wand away and someone stepped out.

"Oh! Hello there!" The nice old man said. "What can I fix for you?" _my dignity_.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see the type of things you do fix just in case. I'm awfully clumsy and I keep knocking my remembrall down." The other gave a merry laugh and Colin smiled back at him, leaving quickly. He rounded the corner and pulled out his list, crossing the Item off. Four more to go.


	8. Ch 8 Dumb fantasy

_**There are only ten chapters in part one . . . this is chapter 8! **_

_**And you're all gonna kill me at the end ^^**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, anal, Male/Male, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, rape, violence, use of alcohol, and possibly more later.

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin, Seamus/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Oh nothing just wanted to see the type of things you do fix just in case. I'm awfully clumsy and I keep knocking my remembrall down." The other gave a merry laugh and Colin smiled back at him, leaving quickly. He rounded the corner and pulled out his list, crossing the Item off. Four more to go.

"Colin! Come with us!" Dennis yelled grabbing his arm and dragging him to honey dunks. He gave a weak smile and followed. Well he could get himself something sweet whilst he was at it. He walked in and smiled at a few classmates. He spotted a large rainbow lollypop and hopped over, picking it up.

"I didn't know you liked those." Pansy said smiling at him. He looked behind her and locked eyes with Draco. Colin nodded and took a step back, cringing when he bumped something.

"Careful Cols!" He let out a heavy breath when nothing fell down. He turned around and gave a shy smile to Harry. "Almost knocked me over!"

"Sorry Harry!" He shoved through and quickly paid for his treat, leaving the mass of people. He stepped out and let a sigh escape him.

He started over to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get three of the four items. He walked in and grinned when he noticed how packed it was. This would be easier.

And was it ever. He grabbed a quill that he liked and discretely flicked his wand when he passed one that was on the list, letting it fall into his pocket. By the time he got to the counter he had three quills of his own that he wanted anyways.

"He's good." Nott muttered to Draco. The blonde smirked and nodded watching the small boy slip out and casually cross off his list as if it were a normal supply list.

The dark blonde grinned. One more thing then he could finally enjoy himself! He walked quickly, looking around as he always did, smiling at the few chirping birds and entered Gladrags Wizardwear. Little did he know blue eyes were watching him suspiciously. The man followed him into the store, staying a safe distance, watching as the blonde pulled out a plain black shirt, a different one shrinking and falling into his pocket. Colin went up and paid the lady, leaving with a smile.

He headed around to the back of the building and leaned against it, closing his eyes and letting out shaky, nervous breaths.

"Colin what the hell are you doing?" Seamus asked without any emotion to his voice. The blonde looked up at him and blanched.

"Y-you saw?"

"Yeah, I did." The brunette sighed and walked over. "This isn't like you. Return them and I'll even make a distraction so you won't get caught!"

"I can't Seamus!" He pushed past him and headed to the Three Broomsticks, quickly joining his brother and his friends.

"You alright Cols?" Dennis asked the abnormally pale boy. He just nodded. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No." Dennis called the lady over and ordered something for his brother.

"You're a hypoglycaemic and hyperglycaemic Colin, you can't just not eat! You'll faint!" The younger said dramatically. The lady placed the order in front of him and Colin thanked her, taking bites of his toast. The door rang and he glanced up, doing a double take when Seamus glared at him, his chest twisting uncomfortably. His stomach churned and he dropped his food.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He got up and walked quickly over to the bathroom and rushing up to the sinks, splashing cold water on his face. He felt his heart speed up and his breath quicken, it was getting hard to breath. His throat clenched and it felt as if his tongue was swelling, he turned and threw a stall door open, doubling over the toilet and retching. He let out a sob and gripped the floor. He couldn't fucking breath. Someone flushed and washed their hands, Colin bringing up the only thing he had left in his stomach, which was his stomach acid. A hand rubbed slow circled on his back and a soft shushing sound was heard.

"Blaise what's taking you . . . so . . . long." Theo blinked and followed the sounds of gagging and sobbing. He glanced in and stared in shock. The darker skinned boy looked over at him, still rubbing the other's heaving back.

He mouthed a few words to the other and Nott nodded, leaving quickly.

"Draco mate, Colin's throwing up a lung in there, you might want to help Blaise." Draco glared.

"And how the bloody fuck am I to do that?" He growled.

"Tell Creevey's boyfriend."

"He's not his boyfriend!" Draco spat. He blinked and cleared his throat, pushing past and walking up to the seventh year Gryffindors.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron hissed at him.

"Finnigan." He grumbled.

"What?"

"Blondie's stomach is apparently coming out his mouth and it's disturbing some people." Seamus was up in a flash and into to the bathroom. Blaise stepped out and watched the Irishman sit and pull the crying boy onto his lap. Rubbing his chest softly. Colin calmed down and sniffed.

"I hate getting sick. Scares me." He whispered hoarsely. Blaise handed Seamus a glass of water and the younger nodded in appreciation, handing it to the petite frame in his lap.

"Is he ok?" Dennis slid in and sighed relieved. "Panic attack?" His brother just nodded at him, sipping the cold drink. "Don't put off eating and stressing yourself out! Then you won't throw up." He paused. "And then you won't panic about being ill!" Colin chuckled as his brother flailed his arms around dramatically. He got up and hugged him before heading over to the sink and rinsing his mouth out, spitting in the sink, filling his cup up and repeating it a few times.

By this point everyone but Seamus had left. He kissed the top of the tangled locks and rubbed his arm, looking at him in the mirror, smiling when the smaller leaned back against him.

"We should head back, we're supposed to leave soon." Seamus carefully pulled back and led the other out of the room. They were the last two to arrive, Professor McGonagall staying behind to watch them. When they got back she insisted that he ate some soup so he did.

"Better?" Dennis asked plopping next to him in the nearly empty hall.

"Much!" Colin grinned and hugged his little bro. He watched as Dennis blushed when Seamus sat across from them.

"I'll catch ya later Colin!" Said boy nodded and paid close attention to his brother's reaction when the Irishman lightly grasped his hand. He saw his eyes sadden slightly and shoulder sink before picking himself back up and bouncing off with some friends.

"I think my brother has a thing for you." Colin muttered with a small amused smile.

"Seriously?" Seamus blinked surprised.

"Yup." He looked up and caught Draco's gaze. "I'll talk to you back in the common room ok? I want to take a nice quiet walk."

"Alright." Seamus kissed his cheek and both stood up, leaving the large room and going their separate ways. He headed straight down to the dungeons and followed the pale head. After a few twists and turns he ended up in a classroom. Draco was leaning against a desk and Colin bit his lip, walking over and laying the items out on the table, returning them back to their proper sizes.

"Great job Creevey." He smirked at the other and tilted his head up, leaning down and covering the dark blonde's mouth with his own. Both of their eyes slipping shut. Colin let out a mewl and wrapping a hand around the taller's neck and grasping his sleeve, a tongue pressing to his lips.

He let out a heavy breath through his nose and parted his mouth for the other, moaning when their tongue slipped against each other. He tightened his grip and leaned up into the kiss, trying to match the other's demanding nips and licks, their teeth clanking ever so often. Hand slipped around his waist and grabbed his arse. Draco sitting on the desk now and pulling the other so he was straddling him.

Colin moaned and wrapped his arms around the older's neck, loving the fact that he was taller this way. Draco squeezed his arse hard and he whimpered. Malfoy knew that whimper. It was the same one he made whenever he was getting close. The blonde smirked and quickly slipped his hand into the dark blonde's bottoms, wrapping his hand around the shorter and tugging once.

Colin threw his head back and cried out, exploding hard in the others grip. He panted, the older removing his limb from the other's bottoms and allowing him to plop down on his lap, breathing laboured, trying to catch his breath in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"If every muggle did that when I kissed them maybe I'd grow a better liking to them." Draco mumbled, the smaller chuckling softly, straddling his upper legs, head tucked under his chin. "Alright, get off." Colin nodded and slipped down giving a shy smile to the other. "No. Off you go." The blonde frowned and nodded, casting one last longing look behind himself and leaving

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Colin what took you so long?" Seamus asked smiling when he walked into the common room still feeling giddy.

"And why are you all sweaty?" Ginny asked scrunching up her nose. He blushed and shrugged, dropping to the seat next to Seamus, smiling when an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Oh! I forgot about my homework!" Dennis sprang up and darted off.

"I think he's upset." Colin mumbled.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Well every time Seamus and I get close he makes an excuse and takes off. If Seamus walks up to him and says hi he turns brighter than a Christmas tree!" Colin exclaimed. The others made small aw sounds and Colin rolled his eyes.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus shifted and blinked, looking down at the smaller. He smiled as he watched the petite boy slip out a moan, bucking against the bed, moving his hips feverously, moaning and grunting.

The older stayed quiet and watched as his breathing picked up and he stiffened, shivering, a name falling from his lip.

Blue eyes widened and a pained expression crossed his face when Draco's name was pulled from the pale plump lips.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Hey Colin what's up with Seamus?" Harry asked.

"I don't know" The dark blonde shrugged. "He's been like that all day!" They watched as the Irishman snapped at a first year making him scamper off, glaring towards the Slytherin table and stabbing his dinner viciously. Colin shifted uncomfortably and lightly tapped the others arm. Seamus turned narrowed eyes to the small frightened boy.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Colin raised his voice and the older stood abruptly.

"You talk in your damn sleep."

"I'm sorry?" He blinked in confusion. Seamus remembered how the blonde had _three_ wet dreams that night. He leaned down and mimicked the other's words.

"Oh gods please, h-harder Draco" He pulled back and stared down at the shocked face.

"Seamus wait!" He shoved away from the smaller and left in a huff. Colin's eyes started to sting. Why were they hurting?

Hermione frowned. Colin was obsessed over Draco Malfoy, but that obsession was so intense that it was over clouding the _real_ love and adoration he held for one Seamus Finnigan.

"Colin go after him!" She hissed. His eyes locked with cold grey ones across the hall. Draco shook his head no and the blonde slumped, his eyes burning. "Colin!"

"No! I don't want to!" He hissed at her. She huffed.

"Yes you do but _he_ doesn't want you to." She stood up and glared down at him. "You're a real pompous dick wad Colin. Seamus actually gives a shit about you and you're willing to toss that aside for some dumb fantasy?"

"It's not a fantasy!" He yelled standing up as well, the entire hall watching.

"Yes it is!" She spat. "He loves you Colin! And you love him back! The other one can't even remember your first name!"

"That's not true!" His voice cracked and his lip trembled. Draco never called him anything but Creevey.

"He's slipping Dray." Theo muttered. "Well it was fun whilst it lasted."

"Colin." The others blinked at him. "I do to know his name. Fuck I know his middle name."

"You do?" Pansy asked surprised.

"William. Colin William Creevey" His eyes widened and he froze as he watched the bushy haired girl's hand ball into a fist, pull backwards and fly forwards, Colin yelping and flipping over the bench, landing with an audible thunk, his head meeting the floor. He whimpered and reached up, hissing when he touched his nose, blood appearing on his fingers.

"Colin!" Hermione practically jumped over the table. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard! And I meant to hit your shoulder!" She casted a quick healing charm on the blonde's nose. He wanted Draco. . . or did he want Seamus? McGonagall lead Hermione away to discuss her punishment, another teacher helping Colin up and doing likewise.

"Who are you?" He asked confused, staring up at the blurry man. He had long wavy hair, very blonde and shocking blue eyes.

"Professor Mathews, music teacher."

"We have a music program?" Colin asked a little disoriented. Professor Mathews

rolled his eyes and led the short boy out of the room.


	9. Ch 9 Dirty Tricks

_**SECOND LAST CHAPTER . . . Then the sequel!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, anal, Male/Male, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, rape, violence, use of alcohol, and possibly more later.

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin, Seamus/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Seamus sniffed as he looked through the few photos he had of him and the dark blonde. The door slipped open and he looked up, Hermione walking over.

"Colin and I have detention." She muttered. He just shrugged at her. "I broke his nose."

"WHAT?" He sat straight up. "Where is he? Is he ok? Why the fuck would you do that?"

"First of all he's fine, I fixed it up, I was aiming for his shoulder." She blushed. "And he's outside the door. Do you want me to let him in?" Seamus bit his lip and looked away.

"No. I don't want to talk to him right now."

"He loves you." She said patting his hand.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not the one he wants." He shifted and turned his back to her, unaware that the blonde could hear every word. His heart leapt and a smile spread across his face when he heard the other worry about him. But then it was like he was hit with a bulldozer. He didn't want Colin anymore. The dark blonde turned on his heel and left. He walked down the stairs and straight out of the common room. He left the building all together and went and sat by the lake, sniffling.

"Creevey." He closed his eyes and looked up, the taller seeming gigantic before he sat down.

"Say my name." The smaller asked quietly, staring at the grass.

"Cre-"

"My _first_ name." He turned to the other. Draco let out a sigh and looked away, a dry laugh reaching his ears.

"She's right, you don't know it." He went to stand but the Slytherin pulled him pack down and onto his lap, bringing their lips a hair apart.

"Colin William Creevey, Son of William Jason Creevey and older brother of Dennis Mathew Creevey. I don't know anything about your mom since you never mention her really." Draco mumbled. He watched the shock spread over the soft features before a smile broke out and the younger leaned in.

He turned his head away and the bright smile dimmed. "I need you to do one last thing for me Colin." He looked at the other.

"No I can't keep doing this"

"I'll sleep with you." The older said. "And not like last time. I'll make sure you wither under me, love every second." The smaller's eyes clouded over and he nodded. "I need you to kill someone for me. . ."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Seamus I'm really worried about Colin." Hermione whispered. He shrugged at her. "He's stopped eating and he keeps doing all these calculations and equations that make no sense!"

"I don't bloody well care Mione!" He yelled at her.

"Look at him!" She pointed and he glared turning his gaze and stiffening. He watched the blonde pace back and forth, sickly pale, bags under his eyes, scary thin and mumbling to himself. Every so often he'd rush to the table and scribble something down. He watched as the third time that happened he started muttering no repeatedly he let out a frustrated cry, grabbing his hair and tugging before crumpling the paper up and pacing again.

Seamus slowly started towards the smaller, everyone else keeping a safe distance from him. "C-Colin?"

"Can't talk, thinking." He was shaking like a leaf. _You're hypoglycaemic and hyperglycaemic Colin! You can't just not eat! You'll faint!_

"Colin you need to eat something love. . . and sleep a bit . . ."

"Can't." He grumbled out, running back to the table and growling at it.

"Colin come on." He lightly grasped the thin shoulder and yelped when teeth clamped down on his hand. "Fuck! Colin!" He yanked the smaller away from the table, him kicking and screaming all the way up the stairs.

He tossed him on the bed. "NO!" It was deep and desperate. The blonde tried to crawl off but the taller shoved him onto his back and straddled him, easily catching the weak punches. He closed and silenced the curtains, looking down at the seething boy.

"Eat, sleep a bit, then I'll let you go."

"No! I don't have much more time! You don't understand!"

"You're bloody right I don't! Colin what the fuck is going on?" the smaller made a weak struggle. Seamus flicked his wand and made the other sit up, a bowl of soup in his hand. The smaller clenched his teeth and glared. "You're staying here until you eat so the sooner you do the quicker you'll leave."

The blonde leaned forwards and hesitantly took the spoon in his mouth. His eyes slid shut and he sighed. Seamus handed him the bowl and smiled as the other practically devoured it. When he was finished he sent a weak glare.

"W-what did you put in it! Why am I tired?"

"Colin." Seamus took the bowl away. "I didn't put anything in it. You're tired because you haven't slept and your body needs rest."

"O-oh." His eyes slid shut and Seamus chuckled, watching the other pass out. "Seamus" He looked at him and hummed. The smaller lightly gripped the sheets and smiled, repeating his name. The older leaned down and kissed the sweaty forehead, joy bubbling up in his chest when the smaller repeated his name every so often in his sleep.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"You look much better." Draco mumbled, looking down at the blonde. "I need it done by tomorrow at eleven, you understand that right?" The smaller bit his lip and nodded. "Can you do it?"

"Yes." The taller smirked and ghosted their lips together.

"Good." The smaller's breath hitched as the Slytherin moved away, leaving him alone again in the cold, dark dungeon. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Swear to me" He jumped. "Swear you're not serious about this!"

"Bugger off Seamus." The dark blonde groaned. He pushed off the wall and shoved past the other, a hand wrapping around his wrist.

"Think about what you're about to do! He's fourteen! You can't kill him!"

"I have to!" Colin yelled yanking his hand out of the others grip.

"Why? Because he said to?"

"You don't understand Seamus! You never could!" He glared.

"You're right. I can't understand how you could kill a fucking fourteen year old boy Colin!" Seamus pinned him against the wall. "You'll get caught! Then what?"

"He said his parents can bail me out." The brunette closed his eyes.

"You seriously believed that? You're a muggle born boy who's in Gryffindor. That's three strikes against you already. They'd never bail you out; they would sit back and watch you rot!"

"NO!" The blonde shoved him and took off at a brisk run. The older closed his eyes and mustered up all the courage he could posses.

"I love you Colin William Creevey!" The smaller froze and slowly turned to look over his shoulder. "He doesn't love you! But I do! He'd never die for you but I will! Why don't _you_ get it?" The younger stood there for a long while, eyes wide, breathing shallow.

"You're wrong Finnigan." Both sets of eyes shot to cold grey ones. "Colin knows I'd do anything for him." Seamus could easily pick out the lie and watched as the short boy practically melted at the other's feet, becoming putty. He let the older pull and twist him in any way he pleased.

"Stop fucking around with him Malfoy!" The Irish accent bounced off the walls. Draco reached out and brushed his fingertips along the astonished boy's jaw.

"We're not fucking around. . . yet." He gave a devilish grin and Colin moaned, shivering slightly. "Go away Finnigan, I think Colin wishes to spend his time with me." Cold eyes locked with the others. Why couldn't the dark blonde see what was going on? He watched slightly horrified as the tallest leaned down and pressed his lips to the other's, a high moan filling the room, Creevey reaching up and tangling his hands in the thin locks, shivering.

"Fine, dig your own grave." He pushed past them and turned, the Slytherin pulled back, raising a brow. "Don't say I didn't warn you Colin. I love you but I refuse to stand here and watch you fall for his dirty tricks."

"Then leave Shay." The smaller mumbled, still staring at the oldest.

"Fine." He turned on his heel and stormed off. Colin would come crying to him, he just knew it.

"Mmm that's my good boy." Draco mumbled, lightly stroking the shorter's jaw, leaning down and pecking him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Please." Colin whispered lightly grasping his sleeve. "One night, I-I just want one night." The bleached blonde raised his brow.

"Then you won't do it."

"Yes I will! It'll give me motivation! Something to look forwards to! _Please!_" He looked up at the other, desperation in his eyes. "I really need this Draco." It was the first time he ever said the blonde's name out loud and the older sighed heavily.

"Fine but be quiet whilst I sneak your scrawny arse in got it?" The dark blonde nodded frantically with a brilliant smile. Malfoy grabbed the thin wrist and yanked him along and to his common room, peeking in. He crept along and up the stairs, tossing the blonde in, watching him quickly slip onto his bed, the curtains drawing.

"Hey." Theo said entering the room.

"Hi." The taller kicked his shoes off and pulled off his socks. "See you in the morning ya?"

"Yup." Blaise yawned at him. Draco opened the curtain slightly and went onto his mattress, closing the material and gluing and silencing it. Colin sat at the end of the bed shyly, legs crossed, hands folded, head bowed and cheeks flushed.

"Alright. Come here." The older mumbled loosening his tie. Creevey smiled and crawled onto his lap, playing with the green and silver tie. He bit his lip and hesitantly leaned in, pressing soft lips to a pale neck. Draco let out a soft moan, fingers slowly opening up his shirt for him. "What are you planning Creevey?" He whispered, eyes closing.

"Colin, please call me Colin, we're alone after all." He mumbled, returning his mouth to the other's throat, pushing his hands up the bare chest and over the lean shoulder, the dress shirt slipping down the other's arms.

"Alright, for tonight I'll call you Colin." Said boy pushed on his chest and he lied back, the smaller's mouth working his torso. "Mmm what are you planning on doing _Colin_?"

"Dunno yet Draco, I suppose we'll see." He mumbled, flicking his tongue out and over a dusty nipple. The taller shivered and tangled long slender fingers in the younger's dark blonde locks. Creevey closed his eyes trying to concentrate on not exploding in his boxers. He closed his mouth over the hardened bud and gave a small suck before trailing his lip across to the twin, giving it the same treatment.

Draco moaned and watched the petite boy trail his lips further south, lifting shaky hands to pop open the button on his trousers and pull the zipper down.

"Hey Draco-" Both blondes froze. The older slowly looked over to the open curtain, Theo blinking in surprise, the youngest trying to hide his reddening face in the sheets.

"What do you want?"

"Seriously?" Nott let out a laugh. "Blaise you've gotta see this!"

"Fuck off!" Draco yelled at him when the darker grumpily thumped over. He did a double take and burst out into a fit of laughter. "Piss off!" He yanked the curtain shut and sighed.

"This was a bad idea wasn't it?" Colin whispered sadly. The older just sighed. "Can I still sleep in here?"

"Whatever." He felt humiliated. The young boy pulled his shirt off and kicked his slacks to the end of the bed before shuffling up and slipping under the covers, looking expectantly at the bleached blonde. "Fine." He leaned over and pressed their lips together, a pleased noise leaving the excitable one's throat. He snuggled up close to the Slytherin and was able to fall asleep quickly, leaving the richer boy to ponder in the dark area.


	10. Ch 10 I love you too

_**PLEASE READ:**_

Hey guys! So I've got a_** new story **_I think you'll like. It's supposed to be _**taken place after **_my _**'Release' **_story. _**I'll post the summary here **_then a_** small piece I think you'll like at the end of this story**_. Please, please_** tell **_me_** what you think. **_I'd like at least_** three reviews or I won't update it **_(I am posting this on my other two stories also and I mean three reviews_** from each **_for a total of_** nine **_thanks!)

SUMMARY: Colin Creevey has a secret. A rather large one at that. He's been sleeping behind his Husbands back with the same man for _seventeen_ years! Seamus has a drinking problem and has abusive tendencies. What will happen when Colin's secret is finally revealed? How will Seamus take it? What about his secret lover? Will Alex hate Colin for keeping this secret from him as well? Or will he just love him more?

This story takes place two years after release and over a seventeen year long period. Read how the kids grew up, how Colin should have just chosen Alex in the first place. Read to see why Fred's sleeping with Mike Anderson and what this life changing secret is in my newest story "Harry Potter and The Next Generation"

_**IMPORTANT SO FUCKING READ IT!: This is the LAST chapter to this part of the story! THE LAST! That is all, thank you ^.^**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**Yes it's a bad thing you want Cols to kill someone for Malfoy . . . especially when you figure out who it is!**_

_**TO: traviswj**_

_**HI! I don't think you've reviewed before! Lovely to meet you! And I'm glad you're enjoying my story thus far!**_

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**Maybe I take SOME pleasure in my character's pain and suffering :P**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, anal, Male/Male, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, rape, violence, use of alcohol, and possibly more later.

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin, Seamus/Dennis, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more later.

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Seamus slammed the portrait shut and headed straight for his dorm, a black cloud over his head.

"Seamus, you alright there?" Dean asked, Hermione and the others heading over to him as well.

"Told him how I felt I did." Seamus hissed and looked at the fall wall. "Didn't matter, _Malfoy_ was there and twisted his mind anyways." He squeezed past them.

"He'll come around Seamus." The bushy haired girl hoped.

"Yeah, if he's not in Azkaban." He thumped up the stairs, his dorm door echoing with the force that he used to close it.

"I-I'll go check on him." Dennis mumbled, making his way through the small crowd and dashing up the steps.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus glared and yanked his shirt off, unbuckling his slacks and pulling those down. The door opened. "Go away." He grumbled.

"Please?" He stepped out of the black pants and looked over his shoulder when he heard the frail voice hoping it was Colin.

"Oh, hi Dennis." He sighed but didn't miss the pained expression that left the smaller. He sat on his bed and tapped the spot next to him, a bright smile showing on the younger's face. He practically bounced over and crawled up onto his bed, looking at him. He bit his lip and hugged the older, kissing his cheek.

"You gonna be alright there Seamus?" He asked. The older gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm going to head to bed through alright?" The brunet mumbled, lying down, the honey blond pulling his shirt off and bottoms, receiving a raised brow when he hesitantly slipped in next to the older.

"You mind?"

"Ah no I suppose not." He shrugged and blinked when the younger kissed his cheek again and plopped his head in the crook of his neck, a hand on the broad chest. He wrapped an arm around the petite waist and pulled him closer, the shorter shivering and slowly falling asleep, leaving the older to his thoughts.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Draco! Draco!"

"What?" He whined cracking his eyes open.

"I-I had a nightmare."

"So?" The blond rolled onto his side, giving the frightened boy his back.

"Draco!"

"Fuck!" He glared over his shoulder and Colin flinched.

"Fine." He slipped his bottoms on and his shirt, sneaking off the bed and out of the room.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Colin?" said boy looked up when the portrait closed.

"Hiya Harry." He gave a small smile.

"What on earth were you doing out so late?" He faked innocence. The blond rolled his eyes and headed up to the dorm. He slipped into the seventh years and quietly walked over to the one he needed to see, opening the curtain and freezing.

"C-Colin!"

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus groaned when he was shook awake. He glanced over at the small boy and smiled, turning on his side to face him. "Alright there Den?"

"I feel kinda lonely." He whispered truthfully. The older sighed softly.

"And what am I to do about that?" He was flirting but wondered if the smaller would even catch it.

"Well I wouldn't mind a kiss or two." He muttered back, glancing down at the plump lips. The taller smirked and hummed at him, leaning over and ghosting their lips together. He added more force and carefully rolled on top of the smaller, mouths opening and tongues tangling, hands gripping his hair and back, small mewls leaving the smaller. He slipped his hand up the pale thigh and ground down against him, both moaning, the kiss intensifying.

The curtain opened and their heads shot to the side, eyes widening. "C-Colin!" Seamus yelped out shocked. He watched the surprise run along those steel blue orbs followed by pain, betrayal and hate. The soft face hardened and his eyes narrowed, a tear slipping down the pale skin.

"C-Colin" Dennis started but his brother gave him an extremely fake smile.

"D-don't worry about it, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Continue your fuck fest." He yanked the curtain shut, leaving the other two slightly insulted whilst he turned on his heel, locking his greyish eyes with Harry's green ones. He pushed past, forcing his lip not to tremble and ran down to his room, throwing the door open. His roommates jumped as he flicked the light on, yanking out his treasure chest and quickly taking the spells off, grabbing every stack he had of the Irish brunet.

He pulled the strings off, letting the pictures scatter before grabbing at them and one by one tearing them apart, not even aware of the tears that had started to fall.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"You have got to help!" Jake yelled into the seventh year dorm.

"Why what's going on?" Harry ask jumping up.

"It's Colin! He's gone bloody mental!"

"Ron get Hermione!" The seventh year boys and Dennis ran down the stairs, one seventh year ran to the girls, the rest went into the sixth year dorms. They stepped in and froze, the blond head buried in his knees, arms wrapped around it, all the photos of Seamus ripped until they were no more than two centimetres.

"Colin?" Hermione pushed through and kneeled by him he sniffed and looked up at her, wiping his cheeks and staring down at the bits and pieces of moving pictures. He buried his head in his lap again and the others watched the frail shoulders shake.

An arm wrapped around them and he was pulled to a broad chest. He pushed off and shoved hard on the other's torso, making the older flinch and grab his wrists, forcing their eyes to lock.

"I'm sorry Colin alright." Seamus whispered. "I waited for you, I told you how I felt but you can't get your head out of Malfoy's arse." He let out a heavy sigh and stood up, walking over to Dennis and pulling him to his side. "I'm going to give it a shot with pip squeak here." He turned and carefully pushed the smaller out, a loud wail leaving the blond. Slowly the occupants left as the small dark blond laid on his side in a sobbing mess. He did it to himself after all.

Colin didn't sleep that night. By the time morning came he was cranky, tired and vengeful. He didn't understand why but suddenly he realized just how easy it was going to be to kill that boy for Draco. The day went by agonizingly slow to him and he just wanted classes to fucking end. And then dinner had come. His time was now. He stormed down the halls, a black cloud over his head, ignoring everyone in sight. No one had ever seen a Creevey angry let alone Colin of all people.

The eldest Creevey stalked over to his Gryffindor table with purpose. He yanked his wand out and pressed it hard against his prey's neck. The fourteen year old boy eeped and froze, mumbles filling the halls. He leaned down and hissed in the pale ear, locking eyes with Seamus from across the table.

"Get your scrawny fucking ass outside now." He pushed away and stormed out of the hall, a smirk on the four knowing Slytherins.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall yelled. Colin threw his wand out and pointed it at her, anger, hate, betrayal, sadness all showing on his face, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"This is between me and him!" He pointed at the other with his wand. Then he surprised the school. Colin threw his wand down and tackled his baby brother to the ground, a yelp leaving the smaller. The school watched horrified and they rolled and tumbled, the older pinning him down, tears streaming down his face and he grabbed the smaller's neck and squeezed. "You can't have him you can't!" He cried, the younger gasping and clawing at the older's hands. One of the teachers yelled out a spell and he flew off the young boy, hitting his back off a tree, coughing and groaning.

He looked over and locked eyes with cold Grey ones. Draco raised his own wand and pointed it towards Dennis, He glanced over and looked at Seamus who was being held back by a few friends. He couldn't hear anything, just his breathing.

Dennis stood up and Colin did too, lunging along the yard as his obsession casted a spell, hitting a branch and making it fall. The dark blond let out a scream and his hands made contact with his brother's chest, sending him flying back. Pain stuck through his body and he yelled, but soon it was gone anyways. He laid there on the cold grass, the rain starting to fall.

"COLIN!" His brother's abnormally high voice reached his ears. He saw the other's shoes before he was kneeling next to him, Seamus sliding into place.

"Don't touch him!" He heard Dumbledore yell. "Get Pomfrey!" _Pomfrey? Why do they need her? Did I hurt Dennis really badly? I was supposed to kill him. But he's my brother._

"Can't kill my own brother." He whispered out, coughing.

"Shh, d-don't talk Cols." Seamus whispered, pushing the strands away from the bloodying face. He looked around and the people he could see were either crying, throwing up, staring in shock or fainting. He was so damn confused. Draco plopped down by his side, a horrified look in his eyes.

"You bloody fool! You weren't supposed to save him!" Colin looked up at him and then to his brother and Seamus, the brunet glaring daggers at Malfoy but keeping his mouth shut.

"Go fuck yourself." Grey eyes widened

"P-pardon?" He spat.

"You h-heard me." Colin coughed out. The older glared and stood up, turning on his heel and stalking off.

"Ok Colin this will hurt a bit but we need to see how bad your left side is alright?" Dumbledore said softly to him.

"What do you mean?" He coughed again and the old wizard didn't have the heart to tell him he had been coughing up blood.

"When you shoved Dennis out of the way the branch landed on you. It's about 150 pounds Colin. It landed along the left hand side of your body."

"Then push it off!" He yelled out trying to move. His eyes widened and panic set in. "W-why can't I move ANYTHING on my left side?"

"Calm down Mr. Creevey!" Pomfrey yelled at him. His steel blue eyes shot up and locked with Seamus', tears starting to fall, the older's face blotchy already. "We're going to give you a potion that will knock you out. We don't know what will happen when we lift this branch Colin." She whispered.

"W-what could happen?" He muttered out frightened, keeping eye contact with Seamus.

"You could end up in a body cast or you could lose the use of quite a few limbs, you may be bedridden from now on or . . . or your entire left side is crushed and when we lift this the blood will fill your lungs and you'll die." A strangled sound left him and his brother.

Dennis grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed, letting his tears fall. Pomfrey brought the potion over to him.

"WAIT!" They froze. "I could die correct?" she nodded. "Then don't I get to say bye in case?"

"Of course." McGonagall gave him a sad smile. One by one his friends came over, some crying heavily, like Hermione who had really grown attached to the chipmunk, others held a stiff upper lip and told him everything would be fine like Ron and Harry, most apologized for teasing him so much and he chuckled at that.

Finally he turned teary eyes to one last person. Seamus lied down next to him and brushed his cheek.

"I love you too Seamus." Colin whispered out. The older felt a sob bubble up and shuffled closer, pressing their lips together softly, ignoring the blood. It was long and slow, both filling it with as much feeling and meaning as they could, they poured their hearts into this kiss, this kiss that could be the final one they ever shared. He nodded at Pomfrey and smiled at Seamus, trying his hardest and lightly squeezing Dennis' hand.

"I love you too Den. Tell mom and dad that I'm sorry ok?"

"No!" He shook his head and hiccupped. "B-because you'll be ok! I know you will. You'll be fine, nothing will happen! You're my brother you can't leave me here like this!" Colin let out his own sob.

"Just make sure they know alright?"

"They already know you love them now you need to stay alive so _you_ can tell them again! I need you Colin! I need you to look out for me! Y-you're supposed to teach m-me how to m-make ph-photos b-b-b-balance!" He buried his face in the older's neck, body shaking violently.

"Dennis come on, you too Mr. Finnigan." McGonagall whispered. Both shook their heads and Hagrid stepped over, letting out his own booming sob as he pulled the other two away, Dennis screaming and trying to get to his brother, Seamus a blubbering mess. Colin drank the liquid pressed to his lips, one last tear falling as he watched his baby brother struggle and the man he loved cry for him. He slipped his eyes closed and allowed his world to go black.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Author note: This was the last chapter to this part of the story. The first chapter of the sequel will be updated at the same time I would normally update. So in one week you get to find out id Colin lived or died.

Before you assume he's alive keep in mind, like my story Coping, I could be writing about how they get along without him. Or he could be alive . . . Hmmm how well do you know me?

Ok here's the tad bit from the story I thought you'd find amusing:

"So . . ." Alex cleared his throat feeling mildly awkward. Colin shifted. They stared around the destroyed hotel room not remembering a thing.

"D-did we?" Colin asked.

"Stand up?" He did as asked and Alex cleared his throat again. "Yup. You alright? You had a kid three months ago."

"I'm fine." He rolled his eyes. "D-did I ride you?"

"Why do you think that?" Alex raised his brow.

"You're five months along . . ." Colin raised his brow. The older rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _that_ much fatter than I was five months ago that you!"

"What the hell happened?" Colin asked getting up. The mattress to the bed was on the floor, their couch upside down. The furniture was scattered around the room, broken booze bottles, unopened condom wrappers everywhere.

"D-did we break the TV?" Colin gapped

"No it's a good thing when it smokes . . ." Alex raised his brow. "I'm gonna have to pay for all this. IS THAT A WHIP?" Colin spun and the taller stared. How did he not notice the whip marks on the smaller's back?

"Did we use it?"

"Uh judging by your back I'd say yes . . ." He blinked.

"Dammit and I wasn't sober! Well that's no fun!" Colin pouted. Alex laughed and the other followed. Both had been so damn stressed lately! Colin walked over and blinked_**. (Yamisangel101 IDER START)**_ "Y-you either have shit or chocolate on your chest." He blushed. The taller looked down then and hesitantly sniffed

"Shit." He stated looking down at the floor

"EWAH!" Colin made a face.

"We're out of chocolate sauce!" Colin frowned.

"Oh thank god." He let out a heavy breath and glared "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Hehe so we're out of that too?"

"ALEX!" Colin picked up an empty can of whipped cream and raised his brow before throwing it at him.


End file.
